


Harriet Potter: The Demon Empress

by PauThide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Suzuki Satoru, Gen, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Reincarnated Harry Potter, female Ainz Ooal Gown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: Harriet Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived has a secret, a big one. She is not what everyone thinks she is. Hiding her true self, she will learn to live once again and show everyone, why you don't mess with a Supreme Being. But first, she must eat and sleep. (Fem Harry Potter) (Reincarnated Fem/Suzuki Satoru(Aka Momonga))
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. New beginning

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of my new fanfic! I really liked this idea, I got it when I was eating pizza, so... Tell me what you guys think!**

**So, the next update it's going to be From Thedas to Westeros, then Overlord: The Demon Empress! Then I will come back to this one to update chapter number one.**

**Also, there is a small trigger warning, there is heavy stuff down! Please be careful!**

**See you guys in a few days!**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Prologue)

A woman with an empty expression, lifeless eyes, and somber face stared at the screen before her with nothing but sorrow. Soon everything would end for her. The dream of happiness was long gone and for her. There was no need for her to continue living like this. So with a sigh, she decided to just finish her work. Hopefully, she won't endure more of the hellish life she has.

The paid was not worth the suffering. Nothing was worth the treatment she endured daily. But then again, she was alone now. None would help her out.

"Miss Satoru, I need to reports of floor nine," the woman shuddered when her boss called her.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Suzuki Satoru replied immediately, avoiding the peering look of her boss in her direction. And for a time, she thought he would leave her alone. _Please leave! Please!_ Satoru pleaded.

"Mm, you have been working so hard, miss Satoru. You're truly one of our best analysts. I wonder still, why someone so smart and beautiful, it's always alone?" The bald man with a nasty nose and a grin on his face approached her from behind. The grotesque hands were caressing her shoulders, the smell of sweat and lust brought Satoru to her knees. She wanted to leave, to escape.

"Tell me, why is that?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know sir…" Satoru replied with an almost empty tone of her voice. A coping mechanism of sorts. Satoru learned a while ago that they wanted a reaction. Something to make them feel _good_. The power they held was intoxicating, and she wanted to avoid providing that.

"You have cute lips, my dear. And… Glorious body, I wish my wife had a body like yours. Don't you want to be a mother? Don't you want to get married?" He asked, leering his face closer to her.

Yet, she held back any response. Her face was stoic, and her voice dead.

"No, sir."

The response made the man growled, as he wanted to _feel_ in control. He had his eyes on her for a long time. But he could be patient, and he would have her. Licking his lips, he groped her chest. That always made him happy, and most of the females there. Reacted with fear and impotence. Something he loved seeing. However, that was not the case with her. No matter how much he gropes her, she was just _there_. No moving, no reacting. Nothing.

"Would that be all, sir?" She said with devoid of all emotions.

Not good enough for him and in a fit of rage, he pushed her to the desk, throwing away all the papers, and slapped her repeatedly. The girl did not react. Like a zombie, she was not responding to anything he did to her.

"Bitch!" He said as he undressed her forcedly.

"You are going to react to this!"

Satoru blocked her mind, dissociating herself from what was happening to her. Her mind was in another place, a better place. For her luck, the ugly pig man stopped before processing to _do the deed_. Someone interrupted him, and it was another of the analysts. The man growled again, like a pig to slaughter, as he for one last time punched Satoru in the face. Hissing insults and whatnot. The other analyst only meekly bowed her head as the pigman pushed her away.

"You better clean this and don't forget to come back tomorrow early. I will have you then," he said, leaving her alone.

Satoru whined softly, feeling the pain on her face. The other girl only stared at her with sorrow and dread. Knowing full well what could have developed if she hadn't interrupted. Yet, Satoru cares little for it. _This is my last day_. She thought while caressing her cheek.

Satoru stared at the other girl and advised the young recruit to leave this horrible place.

"You better leave… Before you end up like myself. If you stay… Well, no one it's going to help you."

Satoru said as she cleaned up the mess left by the pigman.

Once her shift ended, she put on her mask and grab her umbrella, since the acid rain was dangerous to someone's skin. The gloomy day was not unusual. The dark atmosphere was normal. It's been two weeks since she saw the sun. And for what the news said, it would be like that for a month or less. Not that it mattered. The toxic fog withholds the light of the sun, and everyone knew how dangerous it could to stand under it for a long period.

The life of the city was as usual. Full of lifeless corpses moving from one place to another one. Selling pastimes with no substance. The bright neon letters and big commercial promising a better life if you bought some products here and there, only made someone's life worse. The poor quality of life was unavoidable for many. Except for the small percent with _career_ s _._ Those who worked in big companies or have an important last name.

Still, it was not all sunshine and rainbows, even for them. A bad transaction, deal, or investment could ruin them. Satoru has seen it firsthand.

Nevertheless, she kept ongoing with her horrible life, because something was awaiting her at home. Yggdrasil, her home, her escape from the cruel world. A place where many like her could find something they couldn't find in the _real world_. A beautiful world, friends, and sometimes a reason to keep going.

But as everything good in the world, it would soon end.

"Maybe I could find another game? Like Yggdrasil?" She whispered, still feeling the pain on her cheeks.

"Miss, please help this old person," Satoru looked at the ground, near the entrance of an alley. A small person, an ugly person with a deformed face, long nose, and ear was there. Satoru shivered at the sight of such a monstrosity. But it was not because of disgust, but of sadness. _No help to those who needed it. What a world_. She thought.

"Please, something to eat, do you have any?" The _goblin-looking_ person said with a weak voice.

Satoru had a small bag of groceries on her. Normally she would ignore the homeless people. Not because of her being soulless, but some of them asked for money to spend on drugs. Or something worse. So, she would only give food or things like clothes or medicines. So with a sigh, she knelt before the small person and gave some of her groceries.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Satoru smiled at the strange-looking person. Deformities or things like that were normal things to see. The toxic waste among many other things brought the worse of genetic mutation. That's why Satoru was not so surprised to see someone like the small dwarf person before her. Yet, there was something _strange_ about such a person, she couldn't express it in words. But it was not normal.

"Thank you so much! I haven't eaten in days!"

"It's not a problem," Satoru replied, smiling.

"Miss, what happened to your face? You have an enormous bruise there," He said.

"Nothing… Nothing happened to me," Satoru replied immediately.

"Mm, I… You seem like someone who has suffered a lot. Yeah, those eyes, you have seen the worst of humanity, don't you?" Satoru now felt uncomfortable, hearing those words. _Great, a loony!_ She thought, deciding to move away from such a crazy person.

"Wait!" The small person said. "I want to give you something in return! To thank you for the food."

"Ah, you don't have too, it's okay!" Satoru replied with a bewildered voice.

"No, no! Please take this! It's better to be in the hands of someone like you!"

Satoru couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a book. An old rustic book, but a book nonetheless. She stared at it; it honestly surprised her. She has never seen a book before, well, one made with _actual paper._ Most of the books now were of plastic or something like that. But the one she was holding in her hands was the real deal.

Satoru was sure something like this could be worth a fortune online. _So, why does this person is giving it away?_ It confused Satoru, who held the book as they made it off glass.

"Why are you giving me this? You know this is worth a lot of money? You could buy yourself a house with this!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, it's not for sale. You see that book it's a _relic_ of a time were things different. A time… Well, what is time? But a fragment of someone's life? Ha ha!" Satoru was sure that person was nuts.

"Take it, it's of no use now… Like many things for _us_. I would have given you _this_ ," he pointed to a small stick, a dark stick. deep inside his little box house. "But like I say before, it doesn't work anymore."

He said with a said tone in his voice. Satoru could see the hurt in his eyes. "Sorry," she apologized.

"What for? You have done nothing wrong," the small man said with a nasty grin on his face.

"Ah, no sorry?" That brought a bigger smile to his face, Satoru was not embarrassed and irritated.

"Funny _muggle_! Leave now, so I can eat in peace!"

Satoru huffed as she stood up, holding the book in her hands. "Rude people!" She whispered, ignoring the look on the small person behind her.

"Not all of them are bad… If we had learned that sooner… We could be here."

He whispered softly. None of the humans paid attention to him as they went their own way. Ignoring him completely. None noticed that inside of the small cardboard house in which he lived. Newspaper with moving images were covering the insides of it.

"If we only knew…" He whispered, adding another depressing thought to the fog of the night.

* * *

Satoru sighed as she sat down on her chair, getting ready to get into Yggdrasil for the last day of the game. But as she was getting ready, she glared at the book on the table next to her. The book was beyond ridiculous. First, it was in Latin, and thanks to a translator she could read some parts of the book without too much problem.

 _The book of Time and Magic_ was the title of the book roughly. The book spoke about how to create _little things_ to go back a few minutes back in time or something. Translating the text was hard, but there was a part talking about the theory of reincarnation of something like. Satoru couldn't believe it. It was a sham book of magic or something. But then again, the materials used to write the book weren't anything like it. _Why waste time creating such a phony book?_ She thought.

"Well, it was free…" She said.

"I will read it later."

"I bet, Tabula-san would love it. He was deep in that stuff," Satoru could feel pain in her chest when she remembered her old friend, but she hoped she could see him one more time.

That's all she could hope for now.

Satoru put on her _VR_ , and dived into the net, logging into her account in Yggdrasil and loading her character. Not noticing how _the phony book_ was glowing. And as she loaded her character and appeared in the middle of her guild base. The book glowed for one last time, before fading away like it was never there. Suzuki Satoru would never know _why,_ but she would soon experience something truly _magical_.

"Pff, reincarnation, magic."

Deep inside the treasury of the Great Tomb of Nazarick were riches that exceeded the measure of normal, to anyone who stared at _it._ A beautiful and exuberant white-haired demon hissed in annoyance. There she was, Suzuki Satoru, or better known in the game as Galadriel Melkor. The guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Demon Empress and a world champion of the Yggdrasil. Not that the titles mattered anymore, the game was ending. And no one would ever care for her achievements.

The reason for her to be there was that she was looking at her collection of items. And not only Divine class items, but World Items she collected the last few months.

"Of the 200 world items in Yggdrasil, I have 41! _Fufufu!_ We would have become the strongest guild in the world because of this!" Galadriel said with a triumphal smile.

"Umuh, Longinus was the hardest to get, truly. The guy was crazy! 6000 dollars for it!"

"Well, they were easy to get because they were getting sold in the black market of Yggdrasil. I was not the only one who wanted to collect them before the game ended. But they were not at my level! I had money to throw away, son!"

Galadriel laughed for a while until she stopped. The empty room, the silence. Nothing would make it go away. Looking at each of the statues of her friends, the time she took to make them, putting an item on them, and choosing which World Item they would like the most. All of that, with the hope they would return.

"They could… Maybe they are late?" She whispered.

Galadriel stared at her creation, Pandora's Actor who stood there, looking at her with no genuine expression on his face. Not that he had any face.

Pandora's Actor has become her shoulder to cry. She would speak to him almost every day, since in her life. Outside of Yggdrasil, she was alone.

"I got a book from a rude person today. Something about reincarnation and time. Well, guess what! It's bogus! Hahaha!" Galadriel smiled at him.

And just like many times before, Pandora's Actor didn't reply.

"Well, it was hard to read, I needed some help. Still, it was all nonsense… Reincarnation, the possibility to reborn anew somewhere else. Yeah, such an absurd idea."

Galadriel sighed as she contemplated the idea of it. _Reborn in a better place_. _Far away from here._ Sounded too good to be true.

"But if I could… I would love to take all of you with me… Perhaps knowing what is a normal family would be good?" Galadriel whispered.

"Hey, Pandoras, if I reborn somewhere, if I reincarnated… You could come with me, right? You will search for me?" Galadriel asked her stoic creation. She did not know why was she talking about it, maybe it was the melancholy or depression. But for her, those words meant a lot.

She had no one, nothing. Only Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild, her home.

"For how long could I keep up? Maybe, tonight is truly my last day."

Galadriel knew that without Yggdrasil acting as an anchor, she couldn't find a reason to keep ongoing. It would be better for her to just end it.

"Maybe my next life would be more kind to me," Galadriel half-joked as she left the treasury, not knowing how those words would impact her future.

* * *

The depressing sigh followed by a soft sob from Galadriel showed the reality of her situation. _HeroHero_ came to say goodbye. It was hard to see him gone. But it was harder to accept how alone she truly was. Galadriel wasn't able to tell him about all the World Items she gathered, about all the money she wasted on them.

"He left like the rest…"

Galadriel whispered as she sat down on the throne, the last representation of the mighty guild that was Ainz Ooal Gown. None of their enemies made it this far. A shame truly, it would have been a glorious _PvP_ fight. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. They all had a life to live. Families and work among many other things.

"At least, Herohero came, I can't be angry at that. He was so tired, I hope he takes a break."

Galadriel saw the Succubus next to her and cringed at the sight of such beauty. She changed the settings from _she is a slut_ , to _she is deeply in love with Galadriel Melkor_. It was not her fault that Tabula was a crazy guy in love with character contradictions. Yet, it didn't matter. Nothing does.

"Everything it's going to be over soon," she muttered, as she could feel her heartbreaking.

Suzuki Satoru inspected her character for one last time. Galadriel Melkor. The Demon Empress, a job title she earned by being a World Champion. She wasted so much time and money on her. She made it out to be the _perfect woman_. The most stunning character she could think of. Tall, with a refined look on her face. Two golden eyes were full of power. Two horns embedded in gorgeous stones of million colors. An hourglass figure capable of bringing everyone to their knees. Confident and strong. Everything Suzuki Satoru wasn't in the actual world.

"A pathetic girl, that's what I am."

The timer was going down, and in a few seconds, it would pull her out of the game that saved her life. Only to face the harsh reality of her existence. _What is the point of going on?_ _To return home? What home? To get back to that awful place I call work? No, it's better if I close my eyes and wished it was all a dream._ Galadriel thought, knowing full well what would await for her in her apartment.

"I'm sorry, mom… I can't continue like this."

Behind her VRheadset, tears ran on her cheeks. The girl there was sobbing, crying for the life she has. Alone in the darkness of her room. While in the game, her character had a stoic face, not showing up the broken person inside.

"Yes, it was fun… It was truly fun."

_00:03_

_00:02_

"We will see each other again… All of you," Galadriel said for the last time, hoping that the eternal sleep she was going to take once the game ended, would be pleasant. After all, death looked more peaceful.

_00:01_

Allowing herself one last cry, she gave her all as she closed her eyes. Ready to take the VR headset off and take a long stroll around the toxic park before finding a nice place to end herself. There were many buildings she could jump off. Maybe even a bridge. So many things to choose from. At least in death, the possibilities seemed endless.

_00:00_

But the possibility of it never came.

Galadriel felt _as blackness took her._ Then, pain,like something was pulling her violently. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't do so. It scared her. Nothing makes sense. Her body felt heavy, and her arms and legs felt cramped. She cried in desperation, not knowing what was happening. It was that moment, that fear crawled in her soul. _I don't want to die! Mom, I don't want to die!_ A thought Galadriel never thought possible. Since a few minutes ago, she was so sure of wanting to end her own life.

Maybe it was the entire experience she was suffering now, that brought that fear in her.

 _What was happening to her?_ Galadriel was not sure, but it was horrible. Then, a soft whimper and a cry of joy made Galadriel stop. It was not her. Deep in the obscurity, she could feel a warm hand. Something was making sure she was alright. It felt _good_ , peaceful, and warm.

 _Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?_ Galadriel thought maybe she had a heart attack or something. Perhaps the cable behind her neck that she used to get in the web broke down and fried her brain. It would not be surprising if that transpired. It was something that could happen to anyone.

But whatever it was, the experience of harmony and tranquility Galadriel felt was worth the fear and pain of a few seconds ago.

Voices were out of her reach. Like an echo in a cave, far away. Galadriel, puzzled by all, tried to _move_ but to no avail. Again she could hear a voice. A female voice. But it was hard to understand what was it saying. She tried to relax her body, to think straight for once. So, taking her time, she opened her eyes. Slowly but surely, her body obeyed her. The light however was too bright for her. So much, and her body felt numb.

Galadriel saw shadows moving from one place to the other, saying words she was having a hard time understanding. Yet, more time passed by. The clearly it all becomes.

"Look, Lily, she is beautiful! Our baby girl!" Galadriel's eyes winded at the male voice. The image was getting clear for her. The numbness slowly faded away. And now, Galadriel could distinguish the voices better.

"Oh, James, look at her! She is gorgeous!" Galadriel noticed the female voice, and it sounded tired, but still, fill with life and joy.

Galadriel moved her head around and as her eyes were seeing things better, it finally dawned on her what was happening. The reason her arms and legs were so small, why her body appeared diminutive. It was because _she_ was a baby.

"Hello there, sweetie! It's mommy, hello!" Galadriel saw two bright green eyes, a soft expression, and lovely deep red hair. A woman like no other, and for what Galadriel gathered, it was her mother. Still, Galadriel was in shock. The only thing she could do was stare, stunned by everything.

"My turn now! Hi there! It's me, your daddy! You handsome and charming father!" A man with messy jet black hair and two rounded eyeglasses spoke to her. Again, the only thing she could do was stare.

"Merlin's bear, look at those eyes! They are so much like you, Lily. Yet she has my hair. Sorry for it!"

"Great," Lily muttered as she kept her daughter close to her. Lily noticed how the baby kept on staring at them with her mouth open, like wondering _where she was_. The cute puffy cheeks and big red lips made for a beautiful baby. Lily would proudly say that there was no other baby girl as cute as her daughter.

After a long birth, she was glad nothing seemed wrong with her child. Yet, there was something strange. Lily couldn't put a finger on it. The more Lily watched her daughter, the more mesmerized she becomes with her. The baby had two deep green eyes just like her. But there was a golden light in her child pupils. It was faint, but it was there.

And because of it, her eyes were more fascinating than her own.

"She is going to be incredible beautiful once she grows up," Lily whispered.

"Of course she will, it's your daughter."

"It's _our_ daughter, James."

"Yes, it is," James said while kissing his wife.

"How should we name her? I knew we were thinking of Harry if it was a boy… But, your family always named the girls with flower names. So, what do you say?" James asked.

Lily thought for a second. Truly, she was thinking of something like that.

"Well, what about Harriet? I like it… It's sound elegant, and soft like our baby."

James smiled at her. "Yes, Harriet Lily Potter, don't you think it's perfect?" He said.

"Yes, it truly is… A perfect name for a perfect girl," Lily said, softly kissing Harriet's forehead. The baby was still looking shocked by everything. It was an amusing sight, Lily wouldn't lie about that. It was almost as she understood what Lily and James were saying. And Lily was not wrong, because the baby was truly understanding everything.

"We need to show her to everyone! They are waiting!" James said excitedly.

Lily giggled at the sight of her husband's childish joy.

"Alright, let's show everyone our baby girl."

James smiled as he jumped right in and brought a group of people all whispering in excitement at the baby girl resting in Lily's embrace. The cuteness of the baby was unbelievable.

"Merlin's saggy ball, Prongs! She is so cute! Hello there, I'm your godfather!" Sirius said excitedly while looking at his best mate's daughter.

"Sirius Black, not cursing in front of the baby!"

"Congratulations, Lily, James. She is truly beautiful, and she has Lily eyes, incredible. She is going to be very popular with the boys," Remus said, smiling at the reaction of both James and Sirius. As if he had just said the unforgivable words. The thought of it was horrible for James. He would never allow it, and Sirius was on the same mind.

"Thank you, Remus," Lily replied with a smile.

"Peter, come and look at her," James said, as the fourth person of the Marauders approached the baby slowly. Peter gave a slight smile, but watching those eyes was enough to make him shiver.

"She is cute," Peter said, hiding the actual intentions of his visit.

"Cute?! She is bloody gorgeous! My baby girl is the cutest baby in the entire world!"

"James Potter, stop cursing in front of Harriet!"

While everyone was talking about the baby named Harriet Lily Potter, none of them could know what was going through the mind of the baby girl at that moment.

 _"Holy. Fucking. Shit!"_ Galadriel, well, now, Harriet thought as she fainted.

* * *

In the middle of the night were shadows breathing in a crib, a baby girl staring at the roof, like a fish out of water. The baby kept on staring, minute after minute. An entire week has passed since Suzuki Satoru, _aka_ Galadriel Melkor, now named Harriet Lily Potter _arrived_ in this world.

Or born, whatever; she was here now.

It took days for Harriet to come to terms with everything. At first, like any other person, she thought she was dreaming. A hallucination of sorts, but it was not the case. Perhaps the toxic waste got her high or something. But then again, it was not possible. So there was only one thing left to think. _She was reborn_.

In normal circumstances, she would have laughed at the absurdity of everything. But then again, _how she could explain what was happening?_

 _"Just like that bogus book… Well, it's not bogus now. Oh my god, I can't still believe it. I was reborn!"_ Harriet thought in amazement. The possibilities of it being a dream were high, but she doubted it. _This was real._ Yet it was not only that.

On the second day of her new life, she noticed _something_. And it was that she could see her stats. Harriet dreamed of Yggdrasil and Nazarick, and when she woke up, it surprised her to see her stats before her. Then Harriet discovered that she only needed to visualize her console and it would appear. So, it raised an additional question in her mind. _What was going on? Why could she see her stats?_ She came with a theory, a ludicrous one at that.

The book of the strange dwarf creature gave her did this to her. And because she was in Yggdrasil, it somehow brought the mechanism of the game here. Maybe it was only for her. She couldn't be sure about it. It was absurd, but there was nothing else she could think of right now.

 _"I'm going crazy that's the only thing I am sure about,"_ Harriet thought.

Yet, it was also something that troubled her. Harriet saw her stats with a worried face.

_Name: Harriet Lily Potter (Aka Galadriel Melkor)_

_One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings. Guildmaster._

_Job: Demon Empress Title (Blocked)_

_Reincarnated Title (Unblocked)_

_Arcane Magic Warrior (Blocked)_

_Arcane Loyalist (Blocked)_

_Residences: Godric's Hollow (Currently) The Great Tomb of Nazarick (inaccessible)_

_Alignment: (Blocked)_

_Racial Level: (Blocked)_

_Job Level: (Blocked)_

_Wizard: 1_

_Ability Chart: (Blocked)_

_Arch-demon authentic form (Blocked)_

_Resistances (Blocked)_

_"This is not good,"_ Harriet thought nervously. She did try to use her items, but her inventory was unreachable. She could not use anything, _but_ _How?_ Harriet didn't know. However, it was not all bad. There was only one thing left, and it was to unblock her abilities. There has to be a way for her do to it.

Harriet also noticed some new stats. Like _Resistance, Demon Authentic form,_ and the new job level, _wizard_. That was so bizarre. There was a limit of how many Job levels you could have. But now, she had a new one besides the other new stats. That brought a lot more questions to her.

But before she could keep thinking about it, Harriet's stomach trembled, and shrinking at what was coming, she couldn't help herself cry. She pooped herself. The reaction was to scream, she couldn't help herself. It was almost an intuitive reaction for her. To say it embarrassed her to be a baby would be a monumental understatement. Harriet couldn't do anything by herself. Moving was hard and tiresome. And no matter how much she tried to hold back, her body simply _did those baby stuff_. Like pooping, pissing, and puking.

For a grown woman, it was humiliating. Especially since she had to _breastfeed_. _God almighty, I drink milk from another woman's tits_. She thought. Harriet wanted to die and disappear from the world. Especially since the milk actually tasted great.

So letting her frustration out, she wailed hard so her _parents_ could come and clean her poop. And it did, James Potter arrived wearing dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm here… I'm here," James said, yawning deeply.

"It's five in the morning… You're truly an early riser," James said.

James gag at the smell coming from her daughter's diapers.

"How can something so cute, do something so disgusting?" James said with a disgusting face.

_"Screw you! I am the one naked with poop splattered all over!" Harriet thought, annoyed._

"Oh, Merlin's beard! It's bloody disgusting!" James wanted to puke, and Harriet felt bad for him. But not that bad.

"The things I do for love," James said dramatically.

James took his time cleaning and changing the diapers of his daughter, Harriet stared at him and the way he looked at her. He was making faces with the purpose to make her smile. He made goofy faces and crazy voices. Harriet just couldn't think of anything but how good of a person the man before her was.

A contrast from her _last_ father. The man who made her life miserable for a long time. The man who pushed Suzuki Satoru's mother to the edge.

Harriet thought about how _strange_ it was to have a father. So unreal and uncomfortable. _A father who loves her child?_ It was unheard of for her. A truly sad reality for Harriet. Having a loving father brought mixed feelings to her. She was not sure of how she should react.

"There you go! All clean! My beautiful baby girl! Yes, you are!" James said, kissing and tickling Harriet. She giggled and not because of him, but how ticklish she was. Yet, it didn't change how _weird_ everything was. Such a weird life.

James carried Harriet, and as they reached the kitchen, what she saw there startled her. There, her mother was cooking, but that was not the _shocking_ part. Dishes were floating, and some pictures on the wall were moving. Now, that was strange. Harriet noticed the _sticks_ in their hands, and the memory of that strange creature came to her mind. He had the same thing.

"Good morning, my dear wife, here I brought you a package," James said jokingly, as Harriet stared at him insulted.

"She is not _a package!"_ Lily replied in a huff.

"Come here sweetheart, leave that fool behind," Lily said as Harriet was more than happy to leave her father behind. She was still feeling uneasy around him. Her mother however was different. The memories of Harriet's _other_ mother came to her mind. A wonderful person, full of love and care. But the few memories of her were _blurry_. Most of them were of her, strained with everything, work, family, and her. Barely standing as she hides her sorrows with a smile. It was a horrible feeling to only remember the worst. Harriet thought of the day she came from school and found her dead on the floor holding a bill.

It was not something a kid should see; she was only nine.

Those memories were not good for her. So Harriet focused on the strange things happening around _her parents_. _What are they?_ She thought.

"Hey, I'm not a fool!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You marry this fool, what does that make you?" James said with a proud smile. Harriet looked at her mother, wondering what she would reply with. And of course, she couldn't.

"Stupid," Lily said, kissing the tip of James' nose. He replied with a kiss of his own, shows of affections were so mysterious for Harriet. _Two parents who loved each other?_ Well, it exists, and it was happening in front of her. The morning went by, and Harriet paid attention to everything they were saying. Even though she had to endure _breastfeeding_. She listened to all.

And there were things it worried her a great deal.

The only positive information she has now. It was that the world was the same as the old one. Well, that was what she thought, anyway. Harriet was currently located somewhere in the United Kingdom. The date, from what she could see in the newspaper with moving images, was August 6 of 1980.

Then there was the _big thing_. Her parents, and herself, were part of the Wizarding World. Magic existed here. _Magic._ Her mother was a witch and her father a wizard. Harriet tried to get not too overwhelmed by that bit of information. But then it brought down new knowledge on her. _Did magic exist back in her old world? If that was the case, then what happened?_ It was the plot of a movie or a fantasy book for sure. Yet, as she continues to listen to her parents, while she was sitting on a high chair _playing_ with a weird toy that kept on evading her hands. The topic reached a serious point.

"What did Dumbledore tell you? Are we safe?" Lily asked in a preoccupied voice.

"he told us to keep a low profile… We don't know who is the spy, among us. _He_ has been quiet recently. Dumbledore want us to use the _Fidelius Charm,"_ James said with a sigh.

" _Fidelius Charm?_ James, that's dangerous. If we use the wrong person…"

"We could use Dumbledore as our secret keeper. Or Sirius, he would never betray us."

"I don't know… James, Dumbledore has been very obsess with Harriet for some reason. I don't like it."

"I know, I know… But what else should we do? Dumbledore has been telling us that Harriet is in danger. And I understand why you feel like that too. I also don't like the secrecy surrounding Dumbledore obsession with our daughter. He is hiding something… I know he is."

"Don't you think he is onto something?" Lily asked, worried.

"He is Dumbledore, he is always onto something."

James exhaled tiredly. The war has been taking a toll on him and Lily. He never thought of distrusting Dumbledore like he was now. But he had a daughter, someone he wanted to keep safe and out of harm's way. But the way the old wizard was acting didn't sit well with James. Something was going on, he could feel it. He may be a Gryffindor, but he was not dumb.

"What should we do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know…"

Harriet listened to everything with keen interest. They were hiding from someone who wanted her dead for an odd reason. And _who was that Dumbledore?_ Harriet didn't like what she was hearing at all. Now that she thought about it, both of her parents seemed tired and stressed out. And not necessarily because of her.

"Do you think that we should have waited before… Before having a baby? Maybe it was not a good idea after all," Lily said, almost sobbing. The red-haired mother was afraid, but not of dying, but of something happening to her daughter. Lily would die a thousand times of Harriet with no question asked. But _what if it was not enough?_ _Why was Voldemort aiming at her daughter? Why did Dumbledore refuse to tell them the truth? What the secrecy?_ The more she thought about it, her heart seemed to clench. It was painful, such horrible to even think that.

James hugged his wife, the love of his life. As the young mother sobbed.

"Hey, everything it's going to be alright. I'm here… Don't worry," James whispered.

"Look at you, your makeup, it's all drenched. You don't want to look ugly, right?" James joked.

"Ugly? Me? Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror?" Lily replied, softly laughing.

"Please, I'm a natural beauty."

"Where do you think, Harriet got her charming looks?" Lily slapped his chest softly, while James smirked at her.

"Why don't we take a small stroll in the park nearby? A bit of fresh air will be good for us," James said.

"Are you sure about it?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, come on, let's dress up our dear baby in those cute costumes we bought her, in that muggle shop you took me!" James exclaimed as Lily giggled at her husband's energy.

"Alright, let's get Harriet nice and clean! Oh, I have so many dresses for her! You are going to look divine!" Lily said, squealing with joy at the image of her daughter wearing that cute pink dress she bought for her. Harriet groaned as Lily picked her up. _I hate pink!_ She thought in horror.

Regardless of how annoyed she was at the idea of _walking_ with her new set of parents. Harriet couldn't deny how _weird_ it felt. Something warmed her chest, her heart. _This is stupid, really stupid_. Harriet was not sure what she should expect in this new life, but there was hope it would not be as bad as she thought.

Maybe, and just maybe perhaps for the first time in her life. Something good could happen to her. _Who knows?_ A new start, new possibilities.


	2. Attack at Godric's Hollow

**I was going to update From Thedas to Westeros and Overlord: The Demon Empress but... I deleted the folder where the two chapters were located by accident. Even from the recycle bin, really dumb move. I was cleaning some space, and well it happens.**

**Thankfully, it was only those two chapters, so, I will only re-written and everything would be fine! But it would take some time, until now, I will update this fanfic with two more chapters before jumping to the rest of my fanfics!**

**See you guys later in a few days! I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sound of a crying baby woke a red-haired woman up. She sighed tiredly, and the morning sun was barely showing. Next to her, James groaned, knowing full well what time it was. Their daughter was a natural alarm, that was for sure. For the last months, Harriet would wake up at the same hour every day. Never failing at all. James joked about how it seemed as if their dear daughter was used to wake up to these ungodly hours. Like she was preparing to go to work. And, well, they were right.

"Five in the morning again?" James muttered.

"Yes… Five in the morning, sharp as ever, dear," Lily replied as she stood up.

"I will get the coffee," James said with a tired tone in his voice.

"Black, no sugar."

"Oh, starting hard today, uh?"

"My breasts hurt because of the milk, what do you think?"

"I can help, if _you know what I mean,"_ James smirked at her wife, but the only thing he earned was a pillow in the face.

Lily yawned as she approached her daughter's room. Harriet's _crying_ stopped as Lily entered the room. It was always the same, Harriet would cry for a few minutes, and stopped instantly when she saw either James or her. Lily didn't want to admit it, but her daughter was _strange._ It was a horrible way to say it. But there was nothing else Lily could think of. Harriet didn't cry too often, in fact, the only time she cried was when it was time to clean her. Then it would take hours before she did it again for the same reason.

When it was time for breastfeeding, Lily felt as if Harriet didn't want to suck on her tit. It was strange, almost as if was ashamed of doing something like that. Then, her cute baby would try to _communicate_ with them. Strangely, Lily may add. Harriet would point things out. Like, if she wanted a toy, she would make faces and point her small finger at that toy. Or if she was uncomfortable about something, she would make that _twisted_ face of disgust. It was _funny_ sometimes.

But what truly made things stranger than most was how frequently James and she would feel as if Harriet was paying attention to anything they say. Maybe it was Lily's imagination, but she felt as if Harriet was something more. Call it mother instinct.

"Hello there, princess!" Lily's tiredness vanished as she saw the cute baby girl in her crib, looking irritated that she took a long time to come there.

"Did you piss on your diaper? Did you _poop?"_ Lily cooed.

Harriet had a face of disgust and annoyance, as she was practically saying, _what do you think?_ Lily however thought those faces were so cute.

"Let's get you nice and pretty!" Harriet let a huff, that as a baby it sounded really _weird_. Lily looked at her with a smirk on her face as she took care of her child's necessities. Lily hummed a song while changing the diapers of Harriet. It was one of her old favorites from Elton John and Kiki Dee. And as she was singing, Lily noticed how her baby seemed in peace. Almost as if Harriet knew what song it was. But that couldn't be possible. She has never sung that song to Harriet. But, for some odd reason, Lily shrugged it off. Maybe she did while pregnant and if those magazines she bought were saying the truth. Maybe Harriet recognized it while Lily carried her.

Whatever it was the case, Lily kept on singing, loving the effect it was having on Harriet. She looked happy.

"Don't go breaking my heart~!" Lily sang while tickling Harriet who couldn't hold her laugh. The joy that came from such action brought a smile to Lily, who kissed Harriet's chubby cheeks.

"Aren't you the most precious baby ever? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Look at you! All nice and pretty!" Lily said, kissing Harriet repeatedly.

Yet for a moment, a painful hurt in Lily's heart emerged. The look of her daughter smiles, those gorgeous eyes full of joy and love. Everything brought a horrible reminder to Lily. That outside of the walls of that house, a war was raging. People were dying, and the worst dark wizard in history was looking for Harriet. The weight on Lily's shoulders grew as she wondered what could she do to secure her child's safety. But then again, the thought of leaving Harriet alone or losing her was such a cruel thing for Lily.

Lily's tears fell, and it took a few moments for the young mother to realize it. That was until she felt the soft hand of Harriet grabbing her finger. The eyes of the child stared at her.

"Sorry, mommy was crying. It's okay… I'm okay. Everything will be okay," Lily said while trying to hold her tears back.

Harriet's face looked trouble, worried, and depressed. For Lily, to see her child with such a sad face was heartbreaking. _How could she allow it?_ Lily pushed her sorrow down, refusing to make her child cry. Lily needed to be strong for her. She had to believe everything would be fine.

"See no more tears! Mommy, it's fine!"

Yet, Harriet didn't seem to believe it one bit. And she didn't, what Lily wasn't aware of, was that Harriet felt distraught to see her like that. The reason for it was because of the painful memories of Harriet's _other_ mother. How the poor woman would hold everything inside of her to avoid worrying her daughter, too. The strained smile, the empty eyes, all of that brought such a horrible feeling to Harriet. The reincarnated baby was afraid for Lily. She was afraid for her _mother_.

 _How couldn't she?_ The thought of losing the only resemblance of a family Harriet has ever experienced was a horrible idea. She has never felt so beloved in her life. Perhaps it was her _baby-like_ mind that made her feel so _exposed_ , so fragile, so attached to both of her parents. Or maybe it only reflected how much of a damaged person Harriet truly was, that just a simple show of affection, of love, made her feel so connected to them. It was hard to know for sure. It could be both true, but whatever the case was, Harriet didn't want to lose that feeling. She didn't want to feel alone anymore.

That thought broke her down. Memories of her being alone in her department while contemplating suicide. The suffering she had to endure in her work. How the only people in her life that meant something to her slowly fade away. Leaving nothing but shadows and memories. _How could somebody blame her to feel like that?_ Harriet was holding to all she thought was safe. She craved love, happiness, affection, and at this point in her life, she couldn't care where it came from.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Lily whispered, slowly embracing her crying child.

"I'm here, everything will be alright. Mommy, it's here."

Harriet wept in her mother's embrace, not caring if she was a grown woman in the body of a baby. Right now, the feeling of love she felt while being hugged by her mother was enough for her to calm down. The last time someone hugged Harriet was when her _other_ mother was alive. And that was almost two decades ago in her old life.

"I'm here."

Harriet relaxed, getting a hold of her feelings. Lily smiled and kissing her daughter's forehead, the young mother brought her child down with her. Since soon, family friends would arrive for breakfast.

* * *

At the table, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat there with big goofy smiles as they saw their friend's daughter play with a golden snitch. Well, it looked like it, since Harriet had a frustrated face as she kept trying to catch it. Like an annoying mosquito flying around her. It was irritating for the _young_ girl to have an annoying golden ball with wings flying around her when she was trying to pay attention to what the adults were talking about.

"Look at her, she is going to be a seeker, I'm telling you," Sirius said.

"You think so?" James asked.

"Of course she will! Look at her reflexes! She is natural," the godfather of Harriet boasted with a proud smile.

"I don't know about that, she is more of a chaser," James said.

"Aren't you saying that because you were a chaser?" Remus added while taking a sip of his tea.

"The best chaser in school may I add!" James replied.

"I would say you were the second best, at school," Sirius said, making James scoffed at the absurd idea.

"And who was the best, Padfoot?" Asked James, insulted.

"Me, of course!"

"No, you bloody aren't!"

"Not cursing in front of Harriet!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm the best chaser, and there is nothing you can do to change it!" James lowly hissed.

"May I remind you, how the last game against Ravenclaw went? Don't you remember, _oh best chaser in school?"_ Sirius growled back.

"It was raining! I couldn't see properly!"

"No one could see properly, you wanker!" Sirius said.

"Git!"

"Knob head!"

"Plonker!"

Remus only kept on drinking his tea with a big smile, ignoring the ongoing barrage of insults, knowing full well how it would end. On the other side of the table, Harriet was hearing everything with admiration. _British people and their insults are the best!_ She thought.

Yet it stopped when both Sirius and James' mouths _disappeared_ from their faces. It startled Harriet, still not used to the magic of the world. She was learning something new every day. However, what truly terrified her was the look of her red-haired mother, as she strolled to the table holding her wand in the air while floating plates of food arrived at the table. Lily was angry.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Lily hissed.

James pointed his finger at Sirius, who did the same. Both mouthless adults kept on throwing hand signs at each other. Resembling two mute mimes. Harriet found the entire exchange hilarious. Remus, who was Harriet's opinion was the most mature of the three of them, only smiled at Lily.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Lily," he said, ignoring the looks of Sirius and James.

"You're welcome, Remus," Lily replied.

After a few minutes in which Lily and Remus enjoyed the silence, the red-haired mother decided that it was enough, and with a flick of her wand, their mouths came back. Padfoot and Prongs moved their jaws around, feeling numb and annoyed.

"So, McGonagall thought you that spell, eh?"

Lily smiled at her husband. "She wanted me to keep you in check," Lily said.

"Great, my own wife is against me."

"Still... I'm the best chaser," Sirius muttered.

"No, you're not!"

"Wanna fight?! Let's go!"

"Let's go you four-eyed git!"

"Enough!" Lily yelled.

"He started it! Say something to him!" James whined.

"I'm only stating the truth!" Sirius replied.

"What truth?! You wanker! Tell me!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Lily yelled.

"Ah, what a peaceful morning," Remus said smiling.

As the morning passed by, Harriet felt as if everything, for the first time in her life, was _fine_. It has been months since she had learned who these people were. From what she knows, they went to Hogwarts together. A school of magic that Harriet was sure she would know more about in the future. There her father and godfather grew close as a brother and formed a group with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew called The Marauders.

A group of friends who loved to prank people, students, and teachers alike and help Remus Lupin in his affliction.

 _What type of illness affected the kindest person of the Marauders?_ Harriet didn't know, but it must be something regarding Lupin's scars. It was those moments where Harriet hated being incapable of using her magic. If she could only use an ability like [Detect Curse] or something similar. Harriet could not help him out, the only thing she could do was to stare at the fatigued face he sometimes wore.

It was not fair, Remus was a thoughtful person and incredibly patient. He reminded Harriet of Yamaiko, the loving and kind teacher back in her old world. Remus wanted to help always, sometimes he would babysit Harriet, telling both young parents to take a break. He would occasionally read stories to her, something Harriet enjoyed a great deal. _Books_ were Harriet's favorite pass time and both of her parents had an extensive collection of them. Lily especially was a huge fantasy nerd. She had an amazing taste for books. Recently, Remus has been reading to Harriet the _Hobbit._ A _muggle_ history he was enjoying too.

Then, there was her godfather, a very important title in the Wizarding World as far as she knows. Sirius Black was a free spirit. A man who enjoyed life and everything around it. Harriet, at first, was not sure what to expect of him. But after expending more time around _Padfoot,_ she learned more about him. That man's love for his friend was intense. Sirius would die first before allowing something to happen to either of them. There was no doubt in Harriet's mind about it. Oddly enough, Sirius reminded her of Peroroncino, just a bit. Not the pervert side, although for what she knew, Sirius was quite the ladies' man. He would do goofy smiles and faces just to make Harriet smile.

He would transform into a dog, something Harriet wanted to know how he does it, and lick her face and carry her on his back. Much to her dear mother's exasperation.

Either way, there was something in him that made Harriet feel safe and happy. _Really weird._

Now, the last two members of the Marauders were an odd topic for Harriet and for different reasons.

Harriet didn't trust Peter Pettigrew. Everything around him stinks, metaphorically. She has seen men and women like him in her workplace. They would gladly throw someone under the bus just to save their skin. There was nothing else for her to say about him. Just that she didn't like him.

Then, there was James, her father.

Harriet didn't hate him or dislike him. There was just a block on Harriet's mind that didn't allow her to trust him. She wanted to give him a chance, but the memories of her _other_ father were on repeat in her mind. How _he_ would punch her, insult her, sometimes even abuse her. The idea of now having a loving father who cared for her and loved her was impossible for Harriet to accept. She was afraid of being hurt like last time. Harriet didn't know how to open herself up to James.

But she would take her time. Step by step, slowly but surely. James didn't distress her anymore, she even felt comfortable when he carried her around. So, perhaps in a few years, she would call him _father_ without fear or pain.

Now, Lily, her mother.

Lily was a beautiful person, a loving wife, and a mother. Harriet would never forget her _other mother_ , never. She would carry the memories of that person with her for the rest of her life. But she allowed Lily inside of her heart, Harriet couldn't deny the connection between them. Again, Harriet didn't know if all was because she had a _baby-like-mind_ or something. But it was the truth.

They were her family, despite everything.

She liked them, Harriet truly enjoyed being near them. _Did she love them?_ No. _Would she allow herself to love them in the future?_ Definitely.

Harriet came to that conclusion a while ago, they offered her a chance to experience what a loving family was. And although Ainz Ooal Gown would forever be a part of her, right now, she was here with these people. And she would enjoy it. So smiling, at the silly jokes of Padfoot, of her mother chastising her husband, and Mooney laughing at his friend. Harriet would be something she never could. A child.

However, it all came crashing down, since in less than a year the war raging outside the walls of Godrick's Hollow grew more fierce. And soon on Halloween eve, Harriet Potter would change history.

* * *

Harriet stared in frustration and desperation at her parents, as they were arguing what to do.

"Please, Lily, it's the only way!" James hissed, tired of everything.

"I don't trust Dumbledore, not after what he did!" Lily replied in tears in her eyes.

James flinched at her voice. The dead of Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends, along with her entire family devastated his wife. It was one of the few times in which they left Harriet with a muggle family, under the watchful eyes of Arabella Figg, to fight Death Eaters.

James would never forget the scream of pure agony as Lily held the dead body of Marlene, who was pregnant at that moment she died. Lily fought back the Death Eaters with the strength of 100 men. She was a demon in every sense of the word. But what truly changed how she, well, both of them viewed Dumbledore was when Lily and he were so close to killing Antonin Dolohov and Evan Rosier. The old wizard blocked their spell with a wall, giving enough time to the Death Eaters to fly away.

 _Why?_ well, because they couldn't kill people under Dumbledore's orders.

That enraged Lily to no end; it took Alice, Amelia, and James to calm her down before she decided to _Avada Kedavra_ Dumbledore's ass. The old wizard's _excuse_ for stopping them was that they couldn't lower themselves to the level of killers. They needed to capture those criminals and show that the Wizarding World has laws and justice. James admitted that, _before_ he would agree with Dumbledore. Laws were there for a reason, but, _now?_

_After seeing what those Death Eaters did to an entire family?_

No, he won't allow it. He didn't enjoy killing, but he would do it to keep his family safe. They were fighting a _war_ , a war against people who care too little for rules and law. It's kill or getting killed, nothing more and nothing else. Voldemort was eliminating families left and right, and now they were targets.

"I don't trust him with this either, but we need this. Alice and Frank are doing the same," James said.

"Lily, please this will work! No one would suspect a thing, it's the perfect plan!" Sirius said.

"The _Fidelius Charm,_ it's the best, and you know it, please Lily, I don't know what else to do," James begged, and Lily bit her lips. She knew he was speaking the truth. _What else they could do?_

Without any other way to defend themselves, that charm was truly the only thing they got.

"Peter, are you sure about?" Peter only nodded, avoiding the gaze of everyone.

"Yes, it's… The best," he said.

Harriet shivered at that. She didn't like it, not at all. "No, Pa'oof, no, no. Do'n o' it!" Harriet said, getting frustrated at her voice. No matter how much she tried to speak properly, her mouth didn't cooperate with her. She yelled again, trying to stop them, but it didn't work.

Lily brought Harriet to her embrace, "It's okay, I won't allow anything to hurt you." Lily whispered to her child.

"It's okay, let Padfoot take care of everything," Sirius said warmly, completed misinterpreting what Harriet actually meant.

"They know we are close, James, they will go after me. So, having Peter as the real secret keeper, it's a good idea. Trust me," Sirius said with a voice full of confidence.

"What about Remus? Shouldn't we…" James painfully asked.

"James, the fewer people know the better," Sirius said, hiding hurt in his eyes. Ever since Dumbledore told everyone in the order that there was a spy among them. Paranoia settled inside of him. He didn't want to believe Remus was a spy, he didn't, but he has been away from there for a while. _What else should Sirius think?_

"Lily…" James looked at her wife and daughter.

"Let's do it…" Lily said as she kept Harriet in her arms.

"We trust you, Peter, I know you won't fail us," James said smiling, no one noticed the pain in the smallest of the Marauder's eyes.

"Of course, you know you can trust me."

Harriet wanted to scream at them for not listening to her, but there was nothing she could do now. She was powerless to stop it. She saw the eyes of relief in Peter's eyes, but not because of his friend's safety, but something else. And soon she would learn why.

* * *

Harriet felt that something was wrong. It was hard for her to explain it, but the air was dark. The night was unnaturally long, and her parents felt the same way as her. They were currently in the living room, trying to appease their worries by reading a book to Harriet. Normally it would be one of those nights, the one-year-old would love. But not now.

"How are you feeling?" James asked softly to Lily.

"Like crap," Lily replied.

"Watch your language," James mocked, to which Lily giggled.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," James said, kissing Lily's cheek.

Both of them were tired of it all. Tired of hiding, of feeling persecuted. They only wanted to be a normal family, but the war, the dead around them. It was getting too much for them. The only thing that was worth it, was the child. It was the reason they kept ongoing. The reason they fight.

Lily smiled at him feeling, he made her feel strong, that everything would truly be okay.

"I hope so…" Lily said as she kissed James.

Harriet groaned, at the sight before her. They were truly in love with one another.

"No, do'n, do'n," Harriet said with a disgusted face. Truth be told, they embarrassed her when they kissed in front of her. It was the same when _they have sex_. Harriet would hear _everything_ at night sometimes. It was such an uncomfortable thing for her to listen. And it was not because she _wanted hear such thing_. They were just really loud, especially her mother, she was very _vocal_.

"What? Our daughter finds it disgusting?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, she does, what do you say, James? Should we kiss our baby too?" Lily replied with a smirk of her own.

Harriet grumbled loudly as both of her parents kissed her chubby cheeks. Yet, she couldn't help herself but love it. Sadly, it didn't last for long.

They stopped when they felt something approaching their home. Chills ran through their bodies and then, out of nowhere, someone blasted their door. James stood up and from the edge of the room he saw two red eyes looking at him, James knew who those eyes belong to.

"Lily, take Harriet and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily had no time to think, as she took Harriet went off, leaving James behind.

Harriet was in shock, but it took no genius to know that Peter betrayed them. She felt as everything was crashing down, and for one last time, she saw the eyes of James, her father. He smiled at her, a charming smile while he muttered, _I love you._ Lily with no time to mourn, ran to the second floor, sobbing loudly as she could hear the Killing curse being used. _James... Oh god, james._

Harriet's heart clenched, as she could feel behind the door that her mother was fortifying, that her father was _dead_.

 _No, no, no, no._ That was all Harriet could think.

Harriet was in the crib hearing the steps of someone approaching the room. Lily knelt down, looking at her daughter with a sad smile, while tears fell down her cheeks. Green eyes met green eyes, both full of tears, full of sorrow and heartache.

"Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you," Lily whispered.

Inside of Harriet, something was twisting, something long forgotten. Those months full of happiness, joy, and wonder. Were now vanishing in front of her.

"You're so loved, my dear child. We love you."

_No, no, no, no. Don't leave me… No!_

The door blasted open. There she saw it. A man with a long cloak, a horrible face resembling anything but a human, and red eyes glared at her. Harriet was scared, she truly was. But she was more afraid for her mother, who stood before her. Not moving an inch.

"Move aside, girl," the man hissed.

"No! Don't kill her! Kill me! Kill me instead!"

"Move, I won't repeat it again!"

"No! Don't kill her!"

"Enough of it… _Avada Kedavra!_ " A green light came out of the man's wand, hitting Lily right in the chest. The woman who raised her in this world and loved her like no other was laying on the floor, unmoving, cold, and dead. Harriet, for the second time in her life, saw the death of her mother.

Harriet cried loudly, watching Lily's body in front of her.

_No, please don't go!_

_"_ Stupid girl," the man hissed like a snake.

Harriet's soul twisted. The nights her parents would stay with her until she was sleeping. The days of them walking in the small park enjoying the afternoon. How _her_ father would prank her mother. The goofy smiles and faces, all of it, was repeating inside her head. Like a movie going on fast-forward.

"Such a waste… A stupid girl."

Those words snapped something inside Harriet. She _glared at him_. At the greatest dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort with such deep hatred, that even the dark lord felt disturbed at the sight of such baby powerful gaze. _Perhaps the prophecy was right all along_. The man thought as he pointed his wand at the baby.

"Mm, a waste of potential, truly..."

Harriet kept on glaring tears in her eyes.

 _I kill you… I will kill you. I will destroy you, annihilate you!_ Harriet thought, filled with grief and hatred. The eyes that once were green were now shinning in such a deep golden color it puzzled Voldemort, who stared at the baby girl wondering what was happening. _I WILL KILL YOU!_ _EARTH, HEAVEN, AND HELL WON'T STOP ME! I WILL FIND YOU!_

"Only I can live forever."

Voldemort ended it all, and with one last word, he sealed his fate. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ He yelled as the green light came out of his wand, hitting Harriet directly. Yet, the result was another one. The curse itself rebounded on the baby, but it was with such a force that the room almost exploded. Voldemort's body disintegrated, leaving nothing, not even ashes, his _soul flew_ away in pain.

He would ask himself what did happen for years. That was for sure.

The aftermath of it left a very wounded and confused Harriet behind. She was in pain and bleeding from a scar on her forehead. Yet it was not the cause of her pain.

The room was devasted by the blast of pure raw magic. The one-year-old was on the floor moaning in pain.

"Mom…" She whispered, crawling next to her deceased mother.

Harriet hugged her, crying loudly, but then a sound brought her to a sudden stop.

_[Event Completed]_

_Updating Stats._

_Name: Harriet Lily Potter (Aka Galadriel Melkor)_

_One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings. Guildmaster._

_Job: Demon Empress Title (Blocked)_

_Reincarnated Title (Unblocked)_

_Arcane Magic Warrior (Blocked)_

_Arcane Loyalist (Unblocked)_

_Residence: Godric's Hollow (Currently) The Great Tomb of Nazarick (Inaccessible)_

_Alignment: (Blocked)_

_Racial Level: (Blocked)_

_Job Level:_

_Wizard 1_

_Arcanist 5_

_Battle Mage 10_

_Magic Warrior 5_

_Arcane Master 10_

_Others (Blocked because No Racial Level available) (Warrior Job Blocked) (Armored Mage Warrior Blocked) (Warlock Blocked)_

_Ability Chart: (No complete)_

_Arche-Demon Authentic From (Blocked)_

_Resistance: (Blocked) (Human Form vulnerability) (Cursed)_

Harriet stared, shocked by it, but then her mind quickly went to her inventory. She prayed, _god_ she begged for the possibility of reaching her inventory. And she let a huge cry of relief when she could reach into her _pocket_ to pull out an item that could save her mother and father's lives.

Harriet was not thinking straight, she was in so much pain, and could barely move. There was no way to know if [Resurrection Scroll] Worked here, but even though they did, she could barely move by herself. Harriet was slowly fading away. So, she used [The Resurrection Angel] That was practically the same thing, but with the difference, that it was an _AOE_ scroll of one use capable of reviving low-level NPCs or players. It was the first time she thanked the devs for cash items.

With the last strength in her body, Harriet used [The Resurrection Angel] She only needed to tap the scroll one time, and suddenly a beam of light appeared, a spirit type angel slowly raised from the ground as it blessed the ground, the house and everything around it.

Far away, few people saw the emerging light from the house. Especially one man with a white mask who whispered _Lily!_ and another one who worried for her friends' lives and his goddaughter.

Harriet's consciousness was faltering, but she could feel her mother slowly breathing again. _It worked,_ she thought with a smile. Her _HP_ bar was dangerously low, but it was a good thing, at least she could see it again. Kind of.

 _I just need to sleep a bit, that's all._ Harriet thought as she fainted next to her mother. She did not know what would happen in a few hours.

* * *

James Potter's consciousness was floating around in the nothingness. Everything was so peaceful, but then a light was visible. He didn't know what was going on. The shade of a person was trying to reaching him, an angelic form embrace him and pull him out of the void.

He _woke up_ , feeling numb and disoriented.

A voice rang in his head, like an echo of sorts. "James! James! Please don't die on me! James!"

"Padfoot?" James replied with a groan.

"Thank Merlin's bear! James, you are alive!" Sirius exclaimed, sobbing. The moment he couldn't find Peter was in his home, he knew something was off. But then, watching the destruction of his friend's house, Sirius feared the worts. He ran in with his wand ready to kill anyone there, but the only thing he discovered was a ruin and his friend on the ground.

"Lily! Harriet!" James yelled, remembering the attack.

He wanted to stand up, but his body wasn't capable of doing so. Sirius helped him, and together they walked up the stairs, both held their breaths as they entered the room or what was left of it. Everything was destroyed like an enormous explosion took place there. _How the house was still standing?_ They didn't know.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as he saw his wife and daughter on the floor.

Lily moved, and just like James, the entire ordeal disoriented her. "James?" She called.

"Lily, please tell me are you fine? What about Harriet?!" Those words woke her instantly, she glace around in panic her until she felt something in her arms. It was Harriet, she was bleeding and was pale.

"Harriet?! Harriet, please wake up baby!" Lily frantically exclaimed.

They noticed the nasty scar on her forehead, but what completely took them off guard was a string of white hair on their daughter's head. It was just above where the scar was.

"She is breathing, but barely!" Lily said, ignoring the hair for now.

"Sirius, we need to get help! We need to get to St Mungo's! Call the Aurors, get Amelia!" Sirius obeyed, and using a _Patronus charm,_ he sent a message. The group slowly went down, deciding to leave the ruined house before something else took place. The last thing they needed was a Death Eater raid.

"What happen to Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know…" Lily and James weren't sure what to say, but they were sure of one thing. _They died_. But something brought them back. What _it was?_ They didn't know. However, they would take to any god or eminence for that. As they approached the clearing, an unusual person was there, waiting perhaps.

"Hagrid?" Lily asked, baffled by his presence there.

"Lily! James! Yer both'live! Dumbledore told me yer both would be dead! I'm so glad yer both alright!" The half-giant said with a thick accent.

The group was not sure what to think. How _could Dumbledore know something like that?_ _How could he know Voldemort attacked them? Why was Hagrid there?_ Those questions and more appeared in their mind.

"Why are you doing here?" James asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well, Dumbledore wants young Harriet to live with her aunts! A safe place he said," Hagrid said happily.

"Aunt? My sister? Petunia?! She wanted Harriet to live with my sister?!" Lily replied, not believing what she was hearing. She was embracing Harriet in her arms, not wanting to let her go. The thought of having her hateful sister taking care of her daughter was unbelievable. There was _no_ reason for it to happen. Both Lily and James noted it in their wills. That in no circumstance should their daughter be left with them.

"What is Dumbledore thinking?" She hissed.

"He only wants the best for the young Harriet!" Hagrid tried to defend the great Albus Dumbledore but with no success.

"Well, you can tell him to-!"

"Lily, not now! We need to take Harriet to St Mungo's!" James called, stopping the tirade. He truly wanted to know what was Dumbledore playing at, but right now, his daughter was the top priority.

"Tell Dumbledore we are going to speak about this, later," James said with an almost hissing tone. There was truly a lot he wanted to know.

Hagrid sighed as he was not sure what was going on, but he nodded to, watching the group leave. He would have to tell Dumbledore what happened.

* * *

Yet, it would only take a few hours before the entire Wizarding World woke up to the news of something great. A baby defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard in history. _How?_ No one knows, but no one cared. However, what they knew was that Harriet Potter defeated him and survived.

They called her, _The-Girl-Who-Lived._

But for the parents of the girl, there was no time for celebration. It's been three days since the event that put Harriet into the books of history took place. Three long days of her not waking up. Lily would not leave her child's side in all that time. She sat there, holding her hand, humming songs, hoping she would wake up soon.

But nothing. The healers said that they have seen nothing like it. It was a sort of _coma_.They didn't know what was going to happen. No one did. So it was only a matter of _waiting_ and see what unfold.

That didn't embed well with both Lily and James.

And what was worse.

The whole Wizarding World wanted to _interview them_ as if they were heros. Something they hated with a passion of a raging demon. Lily burned some letters and broke some cameras. She was not having it. Her child was in a comatose state, and they wanted to take pictures of her? _How dare they?_

Besides, she didn't trust anyone with her daughter's safety

Not counting that the war not over yet, Death Eaters were still around. Some of them tried to take _revenge_ on them. Just yesterday, a group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Robustan, and Barty Crouch Jr attacked the hospital intending to kill the girl and to find out what happened to their master. Thankfully, James, Sirius, Remus stopped the attack until Alastor Moody arrived with reinforcements. A fierce battle ensued, and it was there, in the halls of St Mungo's. Frank Longbottom killed Robustan Lestrange, and with help of a young Amelia Bones, incapacitated the rest of the Death Eaters. It was the victory that cemented the end of the war. Or that's what the Prophet claimed.

However, there was still danger lurking. Amelia and a few other Aurors were always patrolling the hospital. Making sure there was no danger anymore. Besides, Amelia wanted to make her friend feel safe now more than ever. The war has taken a huge toll on all of them. Including her, too.

But for the young couple, it was not the Death Eaters they were only worried about.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked in a painful voice.

"What else do you think, Remus? Why would Dumbledore do something like that?" James said as she sat next to Lily, who was looking out of energy. Pale and weak, he held his hand, trying to bring some comfort to her, and it did, but barely.

"I don't know… I don't want to believe it, but everything makes sense," Remus said.

"Everything leading to that night was to perfect, don't you think?" Sirus said as he was uncomfortable with the bandage around his neck. A lovely farewell gift from his beloved cousin Bellatrix. She almost decapitated him with a cutting curse. He like many others was not happy with the punishment of the rest of the Death Eaters. Although a lifetime in Azkaban sounded horrible. Sirus believed those people deserved to die. Especially that _traitorous rat_ who was hiding somewhere.

"It does, truly… But why? Why would Dumbledore be so obsessed with Harriet?" Remus said, trying to understand the mind of the man who allowed him to study at Hogwarts.

"Control, he wanted control," Lily said in a tired voice.

"Lily?" James softly asked.

"I don't consider Dumbledore evil… But I think he truly believes he knows the best. That everyone should listen to him and his advises. He wanted to shape Harriet into something, like the next gigantic figure of light or something I don't know. Don't you remember how he wanted us to put Harriet with Petunia because he _thought_ living with us would be bad for her? That the fame would go to her head? As if I would allow it?" Lily hissed angrily.

"Yeah, it makes little sense," James said.

"I know I was a git in school, truly. And I don't want my child to be like me."

"Yeah, we were really… Not nice," Sirius muttered.

"However, I think there is something else going on. Dumbledore, it's aiming at something…" Remus added.

"What could that be?" Sirus asked.

"I don't know… Truly, but I think there is something he wants."

Lily and James stared at each other, not knowing what could it entail.

"We won't allow it to happen. We won't allow Dumbledore to control our child at his will," they both said.

"And you won't be alone," Sirius said.

"No, you won't be," Remus followed.

"Whatever it is, we are in this with the both of you," James and Lily smiled at both of them, and as if was providence, they all hear a small groan. Immediately, Lily and James jumped at the small crib where their daughter was resting. And it was like an enormous weight of worry and suffering left their shoulders. Their baby, Harriet woke up.

And she was very confused about all.

She stared at them, and for a moment she didn't seem to understand what was going on. Then it dawned on her, the memories of what happened. Harriet sobbed, looking at them.

 _They are alive! Everyone, it's alive!_ Harriet thought as she sobbed, feeling relief and happy. And she was not the only one thinking the same. Both Lily and James thought the same as they held her close to them. Crying with the rest of the people in the room.

They were together now. Their family was complete again.


	3. A day in the life

**Hello there!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new work of mine! I wanted to say that I changed the age of Nymphadora because I had plans for her, and well, everyone loves Dora!**

**In other notes, I will update one more chapter of this fanfic, then I will jump right in, From Thedas to Westeros, and then Overlord: The Demon Empress!**

**Soo, see you guys in a few days! Stay safe!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The smooth tones of a song going on repeat, the shifting of pages, and the delicate fingers caressing a book, were coming from a young and charming girl. Two big green eyes with a soft golden light around the pupils. Overlong black hair with a strand of white hair falling sophisticated over her face. Showed a gentle face with graceful qualities. Big red lips, a perfectly isometric face, long eyelashes, and perfect eyebrows. Everything about the girl was sublime.

Especially since the girl was still only eight-years-old. With more years to come to grow into the full beauty, she could become.

"Mm, so in theory a wand is not truly indispensable. It just a conduct that facilitates the use of magic in wizards and witches. If that is the case, I wonder why aren't many of them trying to learn how to use magic without one?" The small girl muttered.

Truth be told, for what she understood, many could use simple levitation spells. And with enough practice, you could cast _non-verbal_ spells without a wand. Like _Lumos, Wingardium Leviosa_ , and many others of the same level. She has seen it many times. But it was the complicated stuff that needed concentration and knowledge.

"Father is superb, at Transfiguration. I have seen him cast many things non-verbal and even wandless. And mother can charm things without saying a word."

The girl kept on studying, as she reached a part where it explained how _intention_ and _control_ paid a big role in the caster power. A simple way to explain how much the mind has power over magic. The comments of her father, who explained to her how in Transfiguration one must keep in mind all time, the objected she wanted to transform. The mass, the specifications, the density all was important. However, there were rules to follow. You couldn't transfigure a rock to an apple and expect to eat it. Magic still followed the basic rules of matter and elements. Yet, there was still more for her to learn.

"Why the spells are often in Latin? Mm, what about the magic in other parts of the world? Like Japan or South Africa? Would the spells be in Latin? Or perhaps, the language itself doesn't matter? But the principle of the spell, and how does it work? I need to research more."

"I have to learn more about it. The surrounding dangers are too big to ignore. And I am not able to use any of my items for some odd reason. Only a few potions, scrolls, and summons. Maybe it's because of my human form? I can't even cure my curse or buff myself with my abilities! Neither use any powerful item of my inventory! There has to be a reason for it," The girl muttered.

The frustration was palpable in her, no matter how much she tried. Any item, armors, hats, rings, etc. Didn't work on her. She threw whatever possibility of using something that could protect her from any danger out the window. Even some abilities won't work for her. But oddly enough, it worked in other people.

"Shitty devs…"

So with a sigh, she continued her studies.

"My sweet girl, are you still studying? You need to take a break, my dear! Go outside and enjoy the sun!" The portrait of an old lady wearing an extravagant outfit spoke to the young girl who smiled at her.

"I know, great-aunt Merian," the girl replied smiling.

"For Merlin's beard! Let the girl study! You, driggle-draggle old woman! Allow our younger generation to learn something useful! So she wouldn't end up like you!" Another portrait yelled from the second floor of the library the girl was currently located.

"Ah?! What did you say to me?! It was you, Harwin?!"

"Yes, it was me! Be quiet and let our dear great-great-great-great-great-"

"We understand! Stop it!" A few portraits replied from the way back.

" _Great-granddaughter_ study! Perhaps she would be smarter than all of you!"

"Oh, really?! Let me remind you how did you die, Harwin! You fell from your broom following a pigeon!" The portrait of an old man riding a horse said.

"I thought it was a phoenix!"

"Can all of you be bloody quiet?! There are people wanted to sleep!"

"Oh, be silence, Afton! You bespawler! You always want to sleep!"

"That's why your wife left you for me!" Some portrait said.

What ensued was a barrage of insults among the portraits in the library. Everyone there was her ancestor. Hearing some old British insults was refreshing and hilarious. And knowing how extensive her family was, brought a sense of pride to her. Yet many of them were _idiots_. Or well, not necessarily idiots, but with _colorful_ personalities. Loud and unquestionably sincere with what they felt and believed. Each one of them had a strong sense of justice and love. But they were also _incredibly_ ruthless when it was time to defend their families and loved ones.

Regardless, how crazy some of them were. They were her family.

"Harriet, my dear. Breakfast, it's coming soon. You don't want to anger your mother again by skipping it like last time?" The soft voice of one of Harriet's great-aunts brought shivers to the young girl. Her great-aunt was a stern woman for what her father told her.

"I understand, great-aunt Edda," Harriet said.

"Good, now run along before you get contaminated by your foolish ancestors. Remember what I have told you about being a lady, too."

Harriet nodded and _waving_ her hand all the books she read in the morning. Returned to their rightful place. The smile on the Potter heiress was visible. She was getting used to using her wandless magic more. She easily did levitation charms and some more simple spells with no wand or vocalization. _I need to get better at transfiguration and charming._ She thought walking away from the library.

The magic here was _interesting_ , it was clearly different from Yggdrasil. There was a lot of potential here. Yet, she noticed something, her magic ability was powerful. Simple spells were to overpower when she cast them. A memory of an incident that took place a year ago came to her mind. Harriet was curious to see _how much_ of a difference wands make. The wands in her inventory weren't working as she expected them to be. They were only useful to replicate a spell of the ability of her arcane tree and nothing more.

So, one day Harriet sneaked into her parent's bedroom and _borrowed_ an extra wand her father bought secretly. It was an experiment; she wanted to see what was the vital difference between this world magic and Yggdrasil. Also, she wanted to see if she could _level up_ her wizard Job level and learn more about her power limits in this world. Harriet convinced her parents to take afternoon just for themselves, and since she was a _good girl_. They oblige. However, the experimentation didn't end well for her. Harriet's stupidity almost killed her.

 _How?_ Easy.

Using her father's extra wand, Harriet practiced simple spells, and what she discovered was how _strong_ her magic was. Her MP and level powered simple spells. _Lumos_ almost blinded her like a shining star on her hands. _Wingardium Leviosa_ lifted boulders bigger than her house. _Avis_ brought hundred of birds to the sky. So feeling more _confident_ about her ability, she then used a _dangerous_ spell, Harriet read about an exploding charm called _Bombarda._

And the result was as she expected.

The explosion destroyed the beautiful greenhouse of her mother, their entire backyard, and half of their house. The only thing left was a crater of the size of an Olympic pool. Not at all what she intended. Harriet parent's who were enjoying an afternoon just for them arrived at the scene of a destroyed house. They called Aurors, the ministry officials, and more since, well, everyone thought it was a Death Eater attack. Only to find their daughter sitting on the ground with a broken wand on her hands, second-degree burns, and a dislocated shoulder.

To say they were _furious_ about their daughter's irresponsibility would be a colossal understatement. They grounded her for life, or more accurately, three months. Not really a problem for Harriet, since she stayed one month in St Mungo's. Still, she felt horrible about worrying her parents. So she opted to _be more careful_ in the future.

"My body is human, I can get seriously hurt. I could get even sick… I need to be careful."

Harriet sighed, and as she smelled the delicious food, her mother was preparing for her. The smile on her face represented the happiness she was feeling in those moments.

"Good morning, mom," Harriet said.

Lily green-eyes stared at her daughter, and with a smile she replied. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning to you to, Minnie," Harriet said to the house-elf of the Potter family.

"Oh, great day to you to, missy Potter!" The house-elf replied with the biggest grin on her face.

"Minnie, can you please help with settling the breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Minnie will do so, lady potter!" The cute little house-elf said, to which Lily groaned.

The Potter house-elf truly kept on saying _Lady Potter_ all the time, Lily asked her to do something. It unnerved the red-haired witch. But it was how things were now. The Potter family was back in their manor. A place where James grew up and Sirius lived for few years. _Why didn't her parents move here before?_ It was better protected than a cottage in the middle of nowhere. _So, why?_

The answer, as far as Harriet knows, led to two major reasons. One, it was because of her grandparent's portrait. For some odd reason, her father was not ready to meet them. Their death was hard on him. The second one was because Dumbledore coerced them to leave the mansion behind. Since it was toomuch of an obviousplace for them to be. Even though the wards around the ancient palace were powerful, they could fall. So, both Lily and James took their mentor and old friend's advice. Well, _that was before_.

Today, the Potters didn't trust Dumbledore one bit.

"So, Harriet, are you ready for Neville's birthday?" Lily asked with a smile, but she groaned at the look of confusion of her dear daughter.

"What? Neville's birthday, is today? Ah... it's July 30. It's his birthday," Harriet said.

"You forgot about, again…" Lily sighed.

"Sorry, mom," Harriet muttered.

"And tomorrow is your birthday, too. Did you forget about it too?" Lily asked.

" _Well_ … No really! I just didn't pay attention to it!" Harriet said, trying to defend her poor memory.

Harriet was still having problems celebrating birthdays and all. It was _strange_ to do so for her. Even though she has been living here for eight years now. The thought of having a party didn't sit well with the _young_ girl. Although she enjoyed it deeply.

"That's an incredible way to say, _you forgot!"_ Lily said exasperated.

"Sorry!" Harriet exclaimed, nervous at angering, her red-haired mother.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we just have to get ready after breakfast," Lily said with a sigh.

"The other children want to see you! Neville, Susan, Hannah and even Nymphadora, it's going to be there! You will have lots of fun there!" Lily said excitedly.

"You know she hates when people call her like that."

"Well, it's her name, and it's a pretty one!"

"I doubt it," Harriet muttered.

"Did you say something, my dear?" Lily asked.

"Nothing!"

"I thought so, now, don't you want to see them?" Lily asked.

"I don't know… Maybe? Well, I do a bit," Harriet said.

 _What could she say?_ _That she was happy to be around children?_ They were wonderful kids, and some of them were fun to be around. Harriet would not lie about that. However, the age gap was there and if Harriet could do anything about it, was to pretend she was a kid like the rest of them.

"Harriet, dear? Are you alright?" Lily asked, worried.

"It's nothing, mom! I was just thinking," Harriet replied.

Lily looked at her daughter with mixed feelings.

Their daughter's lack of friends worried both James and Lily. One of many things they hoped to fix. Harriet was a bright kid, incredibly smart, and they knew it. But there was loneliness around her that was hard to pinpoint. They tried to find friends of her age, but with no success. And they tried a lot. Longbottom, Bones, Abbot, and even a few of the neutral families like the Greengrass and Davis. Nothing worked, Harriet seemed incapable to socialize with them.

Harriet would move from one side and the other, trying to find some joy in the game of the children, but often she would isolate herself behind a book. Harriet was a kind girl and well-behaved around others. She would always try to help in something to anyone. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that Harriet had a big heart and kind soul. But there was something there, a pain Lily couldn't see with her eyes. _Why her daughter could be so happy some days, and others so full of melancholy?_ Lily didn't know, she would do whatever she could to find out.

"What do you want to give to Neville for his birthday?" Lily asked, trying to defuse the tension in the air.

Harriet thought for a second. _"Ah, I don't know what to give a child! Please mom, I'm an old woman!"_

"Oh! I know!" Harriet said, remembering how good with plants the chubby kid was.

"A book of Herbology!" Harriet said.

"A book?" Lily replied.

"Yes, Neville, it's incredible good with plants. He has a green thumb, so tith practice, he could be a great at it. A simple book would push him to that path."

"You think so? I didn't know Neville was so good at it," Lily said, curious about her daughter's observation skills.

"Last week, Neville spent an entire hour explaining the different plants and their use in potion making. So, yeah. He undoubtedly has what it takes to become an excellent potion master and herbology's master. However, I think he is really shy now. And his grandmother actually pushes him down. Aunt Alice and uncle Frank should do something about it."

Lily nodded at Harriet. It was not surprising to hear her say that. Truly, Augusta Longbottom could be incredibly stern and unfair to poor Neville. The expectation Augusta has on him to become the next Lord Longbottom only pushed Neville into a shell that was hard for him to get out of. All of that resulted in Alice kicking her mother-in-law out of the house, after a heated argument between the current lady Longbottom and the old woman.

 _How things were now?_ Lily didn't know exactly, but from what Alice told her last time, they spend an afternoon together. Augusta has _stepped_ back from her relentless _teachings._ Frank must have told her mother to stop before he truly cutties with her. Yet Neville lacked some confidence, especially under pressure.

"Alright, I belive you know where to find one?" Lily asked as she saw the face of pure concentration from her daughter.

"Mm, I do. The library has an extensive collection about herbology. I will ask dad if I could give one to Neville."

"Also ask you grandfather about it, don't forget it," Lily said.

"I will."

"Well, you better eat your breakfast fast, we need to make you sure look nice and pretty!" Lily cooed.

Harriet groaned. "Where is dad and the rest?" Harriet said.

"They will join us later, they are in quite a hassle at the Ministry."

Harriet looked at her mother with an intriguing face. "How so?" She asked.

"Wizengamot problems, don't worry about it."

"Mom!" Harriet whined as she wanted to know more about the government problems.

"No _mom_ me, it's adult stuff," Lily said.

Harriet muttered below her breath. _"I'm an adult! I payed taxes you know!"_ She thought while drinking orange juice from her _Conan: The Barbarian_ limited edition cup. Lily only stared with an amused face at how her daughter kept on doing those faces while eating.

"Now, dear, let's not waste more time. We have a long day ahead of us!"

* * *

Coming from the Floo Network, three tired men arrived at the manor living room. One of them wasted no time and sat on the sofa, enjoying the soft texture and peace of the house.

"Bloody hell, that was a nightmare!" Sirius said.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Padfoot," James added.

"You thought taking seats at the Wizengamot would be easy? They base the whole political system on the Noble Houses reputations and seats. You two are now part of the biggest alliance there is, and that would be a _lot_ of work," Remus said.

"We know, Moony, I just never thought how long those meetings would be!" Sirius whined.

"And the paperwork, Merlin's saggy balls, the paperwork is insane," James joined Sirius as both adults whined.

"Still, what do you think of Gareth's proposal?" James asked.

"Truly, it's a good one. With the Greengrass and Davis in our side, we have a strong link to protect ourselves. Now we have, the Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, Davis and Greengrass as a united front. The dark families will think twice before pulling shit like last time."

"They will still see us as Dumbledore's pawns," Remus pointed.

"It doesn't matter, as long we could advert many of the reforms they want to pass. Besides, we could use his name to our advantage, and Andi told me there is a lot to do," Sirius said.

"Merlin's bear, Padfoot, you are using your head!" James joked.

"I take offense to that!"

"We should be wary, Prongs, _he_ is lord Black now!" Remus said smirking.

"Apologize, _milord!"_ James said, bowing deeply to his friend who glared at him.

"Stop that!"

"Still, I can't believe you the didn't disinherited by them. Walburga portrait wanted to kill you, when we arrived at Grimmauld Place."

"I'm more surprise Kreacher is still alive," Sirius muttered.

"Still, Padfoot, are you sure about, making Harriet your heir?" James asked carefully.

"I told you, James. I have no intention of having children or anything like that. If anything happens to me, Harriet will become the sole heir of the Black family."

"If anything happens to you?" Remus asked.

"You know Malfoy wants to get his dirty little hands on the Black fortune. He believes his son can become Lord Black, no doubt Narcissa is convincing him to push a claim soon."

"And since you reinstate Andromeda and her daughter back into the family. You have the Black family council in your hand. Narcissa knows the rule of the family, and she would see how futile would be to act against you, since you're now the head of the house," James said, surprised by his best mate's mind.

"Yep! With Bellatrix rotting in Azkaban, and most of the Black family dead, only leaves Andi, Nymphadora and I as part of the family council. And if she dare to do something, well, I could kick her out of the family, and her son! So, she has no allies! I'm telling you, there is no one as smart as me!" Sirius said.

"Sure you are, Padfoot."

"Don't tell him that James, his head is already big!" They all looked at the portrait of James' parents. Hanging from the living room wall.

"Aw, Effie, don't say that! My head is the perfect side!" Sirius joked.

"Hello mom, were where you?" James asked.

"I was visiting, your great-aunt Selia. She wanted me to tell you, that gnomes are creating a mess in the garden again."

"She never changes," James muttered.

"Of course not. She was always a stubborn woman. The only reason she wanted her portrait looking at the garden was to annoy people! I'm telling you, she had nothing better to do than judge other people about their gardening skills," Euphemia Potter said, with a huff.

"Where is dad?"

The moment James asked the whereabouts of his father. The image of Fleamont Potter emerged. "I apologize, an incident in the library required my attention. Harwin was on it again. The entire Potter family wanted him gone, again." Euphemia scowled at the name of her husband's ancestor. "He never learns. That man has been dead for more than a century and he is still insufferable."

"Now, now, dear, don't talk about him like that. He is just… Well, let's change topic, shall we?" Fleamont said.

"Tell me son, how did the Ministry business went?" Fleamont asked smiling, at the sight of his son there.

"As expected, dad. We form an alliance with some Gray faction houses. That would give us some power against some legislations the Dark faction wanted to implement. Yet there is the fact how many see us as Dumbledore lackeys, and that is not something we want."

"I understand, but truly at the end of it all. Whatever they wanted to call the alliance, is an excellent answer to what some dark families want to do. However, someone would think that after the defeat of the dark lord they would lose power. Yet there ended up holding a lot of seats in the Wizengamot and the House of Representatives of the Nobles and Most Ancient Houses."

"Well, with the dead of so many nobles' houses, the balance of power shifted a great deal," Remus said.

"And let's not forget how many of those _criminals_ are roaming free now. How many of the inner circle of Voldemort are there?" Euphemia asked.

"Lucius Malfoy gave away a _lot_ of gold to thenow minister of Magic to remain free. Something about claiming he was under the _Imperious Curse_ , a defense many others used. I don't doubt Fudge is under the pay role of many of those Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"Disgusting," Euphemia replied.

"Be careful out there, son. Those people won't hesitate to use anyway to gain more power."

"Don't worry, dad, that's why this alliance is all about. To protect ourselves."

"James, you're back," everyone saw Lily entering the large living with a smile, but what they saw next to her was the thing it shocked them. Just beside Lily, a small living doll stood there. Harriet's dress was of a soft blue. Her dark hair was immaculate. Those long eye-lashes brought the beauty of Harriet's eyes to another level. The soft big red lips and everything about her screamed how gorgeous the girl was.

Lily smiled proudly at the scene before her. "Isn't our daughter the cutest girl ever?!"

"It's that my granddaughter?! My lovely and wonderful, granddaughter? Oh my dear, you look absolutely stunning! And that blue ribbon on your braid! So cute!" Euphemia squealed with joy at the sight of the child's cuteness.

"Truly, my daughter is the cutest girl in the entire world!" James added.

Harriet blushed deeply as she stared at the ground, feeling embarrassed at how they were gawking at her. "Thank you," she whispered, just adding more to the cuteness of her being.

Lily couldn't resist her daughter's overwhelming cuteness as she kissed Harriet's big puffy cheeks. "So adorable! So cute! I want to eat you with kisses!" Harriet whined at the feeling of her mother's lovely kisses. Yet she couldn't stop smiling. Her heartfelt so loved that it brought a sense of self-worth to Harriet.

"I love you to mom," Harriet said.

"Prongs, we need to be careful! Harriet, it's only going to grow more beautiful! The boys are going to be all over her! We need to to do something!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're speaking the truth, Padfoot!"

"We need to protect her from _those boys,_ " even the calmest of the Marauders said.

"What should we do, my dear friends? I will not allow any boy in this house until she is 45 years-old!" James asked with the deadly tone ever.

"We have time before Hogwarts begins, we can think of something."

"If I may add to the conversation. I have a few ideas," Fleamont said, bringing the attention of the Marauders.

"Please tell me father, this is of vital importance! My daughter's innocence is at stake!"

"Well, we should get some goats first!"

"Why do we need goats?" Sirius asked.

"Shh, silence! Listen to my indications!"

Harriet could only smile at her family. Bunch of fools, but she loved them. That's why she would do whatever it takes to protect them. _Whatever it takes._

* * *

At Longbottom manor, a party to celebrate Neville's ninth birthday was taking place. The large venue had an elegant arrangement of flowers, with many types and colors. Definitely something Neville loved. Frank and Alice wasted no time to make their son's day special. They owned to him. Their incompetence to stand up to Augusta has led Neville into a shell, and it would take time before he could have the confidence of a normal person.

Yet, hope was there, Neville Longbottom smiled at the other kids, as everyone wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Neville!" A girl with dirty blond hair, pigtails, and big shiny blue eyes said.

"Thank you, Hannah, thanks for coming," Neville replied blushing.

"Happy birthday, Neville, I hope you like my present," a girl with bright red hair, freckles, and gentler hazel eyes said.

"Susan, you came! Thank you!" Neville said happily.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday, you dummy! Besides, Hannah wanted to see you so badly, isn't that right, Hannah?" Susa said teasingly, to which the blond hair blushed. " _Susan!"_ Hannah hissed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I haven't told him you like him!" Susan said, enjoying the face of both Neville and Hannah. The joke ended when they noticed two more girls standing there. One with long brown hair, in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a smirking face, and the other who had a more _serious_ face, short golden hair, two sets of deep blue eyes, and icy demeanor around her.

"Daphne, Tracey, please two see both of you. Hope you enjoy the reception," Neville said politely.

"It's really pretty! I like the flowers a lot!" Tracey exclaimed happily. Daphne only nodded, not truly saying anything. Neville smiled nervously. Since he knew that the only reason those two were there was because of the new alliance between their houses. He could see far away, how his parents and, well, the rest of the parents were in a deep discussion about something ministry-related.

"How was your… Week?" Neville asked.

"Dull, without the need to talk about it," Daphne said.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly but with one exception, that being Tracey, who smirked at her childhood friend with the biggest grin on her face. Since the brunette knew how much of that _was a lie_. Daphne has been all over the place trying to look her best. The reason for such relentless pursuit to achieve beauty was to impress a certain person. A girl who has captured the heiress Greengrass's heart.

"I won't say _dull_ , my dear Daphne. How many days did your mother spent trying to find the dress you are now wearing? If I remember correctly, she took a week trip to France, right?" Tracey said smiling.

"Tracey!" Daphne hissed.

" _Ho ho ho!_ Why aren't you more modest about your feelings? You like Harriet!" Tracey said, and the blushing cheeks of Daphne increased, Susan who was watching the scene unfold joined Tracey's side. Messing with Daphne was always fun.

" _Fu fu!_ So our ice lady has a crush in our dear friend? What should we do now?" Susan said, and as she saw a certain pink-haired girl approaching them. Susan had an idea, with just a gesture of her hands stopped the pink-haired girl from greeting them. The said girl stared confused by her actions, that was until she saw the smirking faces of all the kids there.

"Oh, Harriet is that you?! Did you hear everything we said~? About Daphne liking you~?" Daphne's body went stiff as her face looked like a tomato. It was then the pink-haired girl understood what was all that about. So deciding to join in the party, she approached Daphne from behind, and using her Meramorphmagus ability changed her voice to one of a certain girl.

"Ah, Daphne~ I didn't know what you felt for me~!" Daphne turned back fully embarrassed at the voice of her beloved crush and the only thing she looked at was the smirking face of Nymphadora Tonks, the soon-to-be first-year student of Hogwarts.

The rest of the children laughed about the face of _the full disappointment_ of Daphne.

"You-! You pink haired devil!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Good to see you, heiress Greengrass," Nymphadora _don't call me like that_ , said.

"How dare you! You will pay for that!" Daphne said with red cheeks.

"You had this look of a sick-puppy when you saw her!" Susan said, almost rolling in the ground with laughter.

Daphne turned around and was about to make a shameful retreat when she saw, before her, the girl the golden-haired heiress of the Greengrass family was deeply in love with.

" _Eeek!_ " Daphne yelped.

"Hello everyone," Harriet said politely, although her expression showed amusement at the reaction of Daphne, who stared at her with her mouth open.

"Happy birthday, Neville, and if I may ask. Why is everyone looking at Daphne like that?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Susan said smiling, hiding her blush at the sight of Harriet, who the red-haired girl also had a crush on.

"Alright…" Harriet said. "Ah, Nymphadora, you're here too! Good to see you!"

"Don't call me like that!"

"But it's such a _cute_ name. Mom said so!" Harriet teased.

"Dora! It's Dora!" She whined.

"Alright, I will call you, Mitochodria then!"

"What?! What does that bloody mean?! You know what, call me whatever you want!"

"Harriet, stop torturing, Mitochodria, I mean, Dora," Neville smiled.

"Yeah, Mitodora, will get angry if you continue annoying her like that," Susan said.

"Indeed, Nymchodria, will be angry, remember she has a wand now," Tracey joined in.

"I'm getting bullied by a bunch of 9-year-old kids," Dora muttered.

"Alright, let's stop with the bullying. I'm kidding, Dora, I know you don't like that name."

"Thank you!"

Dora's hair changed color and texture. Harriet paid attention to the girl's impressive ability. It reminded Harriet of Doppelgänger race, and although as far as she knows. There were few limitations around such ability. Yet she won't deny how useful could Dora become once she grows and learned to control that ability better. Harriet understood better than anyone how much in danger her life would be soon. She was _The-Girl-Who-Lived_ , a title she often hated more than not. _Who came with that name, anyway? It's so stupid!_ She thought, irritated. But it made her a target from any attack and everyone around her.

The so-called Dark Lord Voldemort was still lurking somewhere, hiding his pathetic existence away. She knows he was still alive, licking his wounds somewhere.

Something was telling her that, that's why she would take any measure to defeat him for good. But among all of that, what worries her more than anything was her family's safety. Oddly enough, the children were still a part of her _whole_ _childhood_ enjoyment. Yet they were all part of the future generations of lords and ladies of the Noble Houses and Wizengamot.

 _"Friends? New friends? Maybe. I kind of like them a bit. Once they grow up, we could mabe be friends. Nevertheless, they could help me too!"_ Harriet smiled at them.

"Children, come here! Let's take a picture before we cut the cake!" The voice of Neville's mother brought the kids to the living room, where every other adult seemed to have stopped talking about whatever they were discussing. Harriet saw something _odd_ too. Among the adults, her godfather, Sirius was smirking brightly and next to him, Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, was blushing deeply.

Harriet smiled too, at the obvious sight of both adults.

"Now gather around for the picture!" Alice said, smiling.

Neville blushed deeply until Harriet took his hand. "Cheer up, it's your day!" She whispered at him.

"Thank you," Neville whispered back, smiling.

"No problem."

Neville was a good kid in her eyes, but not only that, he was something more. Both of their parents were good friends and hence why Harriet practically grew up with him. Among all the things Harriet expected from growing up again in this strange world, she never thought she would find a baby brother. She helped him to read and loved to hear him speak about plants every time. It was an endearing feeling to have someone who looked up to her.

And he did, Neville opens himself more when he was around Harriet, and tried to become more confident about his magic abilities. Harriet smiled at him, feeling happy about her current life. Yet something was missing. A question, an intriguing thought.

_Where was The Great Tomb of Nazarick?_

Harriet was not sure, but she hoped maybe one day she would see it again.

"Alright, everyone smile!"

* * *

The birthday party went as normal, but it was then when Harriet started to once again segregate herself from the rest. She liked them, but the age-gap made things harder for her. They were all playing in the large backyard of the Longbottom manor, while the adults were inside talking _adult stuff_. Harriet huffed, she wanted to hear more about it. But she kind of knows what could they be talking about. The house alliance her parents were now part of would surely make things more interesting for everyone in a few years. Especially her.

"Hello," Daphne said, as she sat next to Harriet.

"Oh, Daphne, did Dora's amazing magic trick bored you? She is still showing up her wand to everyone," Harriet asked, smiling.

"I don't find Dora's stick interesting, and playing Exploding Snap get's boring too," the golden-haired girl said.

"You always seem to lose, that's true."

"Shut up," Daphne muttered.

"Alright," Harriet said with a gentle smile.

Daphne glanced at Harriet, who seemed in thought. There was that look on her face again. The expression of sadness Daphne did not know where it came from. _Why does she look like that? Why do I feel there is nothing I can do for her? Like there is an enormous distance between us, between every one of us._ Daphne thought.

Everyone knew how sometimes Harriet would detach herself from everyone. The rest knew about it, Neville, who was the only person who knew her the most, said how Harriet would feel so _old_. Like she knew much more, as if she was carrying something heavy wherever she went. Daphne hated not being able to be more mature. She wanted to help Harriet in something, whatever it was.

"Hey, Harriet… Why are you so alone, sometimes?" Daphne asked.

Harriet stared at her with a surprised face. The girl was very mature sometimes, of that Harriet was sure of, yet it was not something someone like her could talk about. Or so Harriet thought.

"I didn't know I looked like that."

"But you do, why don't you play with everyone?" Daphne asked.

"I play with everyone, sometimes…"

"You know what I mean," Daphne said.

"Well-"

Before Harriet could finish her sentences, a scream of pain and horror brought the attention of Daphne and Harriet. They saw how Susan was crying, holding her hand, and how everyone was running away from an enormous snake, or well, what they thought was a gigantic snake. It was in Harriet's humble opinion a tiny one. But dangerous nonetheless.

Harriet and Daphne approached Susan, as Neville yelled for help.

Harriet saw an Adder Snake hissing threatening. She knew Susan would be fine since Adder Snakes weren't a threat to humans now on days. Still, the bite would hurt the poor red-hair girl for a while. Yet there was something strange going on, and it was the snake itself.

 _"Ssssstupid two-legsss! Woke me up from my nap!"_ Harriet stared at the snake, bewildered by it.

_"I ssshould bite you again! Yessss, I ssshould!"_

"Stop it, now!" Harriet yelled at the snake before it strikes again. She didn't notice the people watching her.

"You will not bite her, understand?" Harriet commanded.

" _Sssspeaker, I have never sssseen a ssspeaker!"_

Harriet was not sure what it was all about, but she thought it would be like a summon or something.

"Leave in peace, and no one will hurt you."

_"Of coursssee, I will obey the ssspeaker!"_

The snake went away, hissingly happily for some odd reason, Harriet smiled at the new piece of knowledge she had now, however not everyone thought the same as her. Harriet turned around and saw everyone looking at her in fear and worry. Especially her parents.

"Ah… The snake went away."

Harriet said, smiling awkwardly.


	4. Letters

**Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it as I did!**   
**Now the next update will be Overlord: The Demon Empress!**   
**Then, From Thedas to Westeros! Then Boku No Overlord!**

**On another topic, I will keep the name Hedwig, since I like that name a lot. And everyone loves Hedwig.**

**Also, what house do you think, Harriet it's going to end up? Tell me! :) there is going to be a surprise!**   
**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The faint light coming from the window through the curtains brought illumination around the room. There someone could see moving pictures of joy and love. A happy family like no other, and for good reason, there a beautiful girl sleeps with a big smile on her face. However, it was not for long, as jumping from the door a shaggy black dog entered the peaceful room barking and jumping on the bed of the girl.

The girl woke up with a groan, but she couldn’t hold back a giggle as the dog licked her face.

“Padfoot! Stop it!” The girl said.

“Ah! You tickling me!”

The shaggy black dog kept on barking loudly, and soon enough, entering the room, James, Lily, and Remus arrived with a small birthday cake. Sirius got back to his human form and joined the rest.

With sweet eyes, the girl stared at the adults in her life carrying a chocolate cake with a candle on top of it. Every year they would bring her happiness to another level. The love they felt for her was without a doubt, the most precious thing Harriet possesses here. Each one of them has proven more to Harriet each passing year, they have taught her what family was with all that it entails.

Yet, she could feel something missing. A thing that could elevate her joy and it was Nazarick. _Where it could be?_ She wondered most of the time. Harriet wanted to believe they could be somewhere in the world, waiting for her, but the possibility of it being true was negligible. However, she would wait for them, and if she has any luck, once she grows out more, she would search for them. For now, her family was her priority.

The reason for that was not only the Dark Lord Voldemort, but the future of the Wizarding World. The memories of the goblin-looking person she was now sure it was in fact just that, a goblin came to her mind. Something took place in her old world. A cataclysm of the sort in the Wizarding World that brought the end of Magic. Harriet thought that perhaps _The Last Great War_ was a big reason for the destruction of magic.

Harriet knew that in the next few decades humanity would reach an age of technology like never seen before. They would reach the moon and other planets. They would treat deathly diseases like cancer, as they were nothing but the common cold. Those diseases became nothing but a horrible memory of the past. Yet, human greed and old rivalries would appear again, and decades of prosperity would come to an abrupt end.

The war started around 2096 and lasted an entire decade. Ten whole years of destruction, of annihilation like never seen in the world. Nuclear bombs destroyed entire continents. They reduced ancient and historic cities to ashes. Harriet could still remember how some countries looked in her old world.

The toxic waste left of the war destroyed Africa. The images of dead animals, polluted rivers across the world, and toxic sandstorms came to Harriet’s mind. A shiver ran through her body, not wanting to remember something as horrible as that. The war didn’t just _wound_ the world; it put it on life support.

That was the world it awaits Harriet and her family. No doubt the Wizarding World tried to avoid getting themselves involved with _the muggles._ Only to end up in the middle of the war and getting themselves obliterated by the advanced weaponry of the _muggles_. Whatever was the case, Harriet needed to do something about it. Magic folk lived way longer thannormal humans. So there was a huge possibility of her living to see it all unfold before her.

She would deal with Voldemort first, then the future of the Wizarding World, and the sole reason for it was her family. Harriet has time to think about what could she do about it. But she would do whatever it took to keep her family out of harm’s ways. _Anything_.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” They sang. “Happy birthday, dear Harriet, happy birthday to you!”

Harriet smiled at them, enjoying the feeling of love inside of her. It was not good to think about the dark future. She would enjoy her birthday for now.

“Thank you,” Harriet said.

“I knew there was a reason you allowed me to stay up at night,” Harriet said.

The adults smirked at Harriet. “It was the only way for us to wake up earlier than you,” James said, smiling.

“Besides, we knew you would enjoy those muggle picture books.”

“Comics, Padfoot, _comics!_ ” Harriet replied.

“Alright, blow the candles before anything,” Lily said.

“Wait, let me take a picture of this moment!” James said.

“I have the camera right here,” Remus said.

And just like many times before. They all gather around Harriet, hugging her, kissing her, and smiling and waving. And wasting no time, they took the photo, capturing the exact moment of joy and happiness in Harriet’s life. She smiled, looking at the photo. _Another fine addition to my collection! I will ask mom to get me another album photo, the one I have it’s getting full._ Harriet thought.

“Now before you eat, that delicious chocolate cake, breakfast first,” Lily said, earning the groans of Harriet.

“But, mom! It’s chocolate cake with _Hersheys_ _Kisses_ on top!”

“You will eat it once you eat breakfast,” Lily said with an amused look on her face.

“Dad! Padfoot, Mooney! I request your help! Please, help me, please!” Harriet said.

Harriet used her best puppy eyes, and her beloved father, godfather, and honorary uncle fell right into it.

“Lily, don’t be a party pooper, let Harriet eat her cake!” James said.

“Yeah, let her eat cake! You evil woman!” Sirius said.

“I believe it won’t do her harm, just for today,” Remus said.

Lily huffed at them. “Just for today!” She said, falling as well, her daughter was too cute.

“Yay!” Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, watching _young_ Harriet enjoying her cake. It was a slow morning, an excellent day for them to enjoy such birthday. Then an owl arrived, a brown one, carrying a bunch of letters, all dropped on the table without to much care, much to the annoyance of Lily and James.

“Bloody owl, it always does the same!” James hissed.

“Where did you get that animal, Sirius?” Lily asked with a sigh as she picked up the letters.

“From an odd fellow back in Knockturn Alley,” Sirius sheepishly said.

“Are you serious?” Remus asked, baffled by his friend’s intelligence.

“Yes, indeed I am _Sirius_ ,” he replied, smirking.

Ignoring Harriet’s godfather replied, Lily read to whom some letters belong.

“Oh, look sweetie, your friends wrote you some letters!” Lily said happily.

Harriet stared at the letters with a smile, already recognizing the handwriting on them. “I will read them later.” She said.

“But look at what we have here, it’s your Hogwarts letter!” James exclaimed.

Everyone saw the Hogwarts letter with joy, however, there was something strange emanating from it.

The girl felt a little nudge coming from the letter on her hands as if was trying to _change_ something in her. Harriet frowned at such a feeling, not truly knowing what it was. Thankfully, whatever it was, it did not affect her, since her mind shields were strong enough to stop it. Harriet wasted no time protecting herself from whatever spells were in the Wizarding World. The moment she read about Occlumency, Harriet asked not only her ancestors about it but her parents as well. The art of protecting one’s mind was vital for her, she needed to learn more about it.

Oddly enough, her parents and everyone in the Potter manor agreed with her on that. She needed to learn how to protect her mind. And she did. It was not truly hard. Occlumency was more of a discipline than actual magic.

Since she couldn’t use any item or spells to protect herself from mind-control, Harriet had to learn how to do it without them. And she did, Occlumency once you learn the basic, it became easy to control. The more you get used to it, the more powerful it becomes. Like adding wall after wall each passing day.

A good thing for her, since Harriet just blocked a mildly powerful charm spell directed at her, intending to make her more _docile_.

Yet, it only left a headache behind.

“Harriet, sweetie, are you alright?” Lily asked.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, mom,” Harriet said with a frown.

“Well, what does it say?” Sirius asked.

Harriet gasped loudly as she read the letter.

“Padfoot it says that, professor McGonagall is still angry at you for the prank you pulled on her the last day of school!” Harriet faked surprise.

“What?! You told her?!” Sirius asked James, who smiled at him.

“It made for a good bedtime history!” James said while Lily and Remus were laughing.

Harriet smiled as she once again read the letter correctly. It thrilled everyone to hear they accepted her at Hogwarts, but then again, it was obvious. “Those are a lot of books, mom. And truthfully, I think I have read them all. We have them in the library, don’t we?”

“You need to have them, regardless if you read them all. Besides, you should not read ahead of your years,” Lily said with a sigh.

“You know she gets that from you,” James whispered to his wife.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Lily hissed, offended.

“You were reading, fifth year material when you were on the first year,” James deadpanned.

“Ah, well, it’s…”

“He got you there, Lily,” Sirius said.

“You were really ahead of everyone else,” Remus added.

“Mom was an irresponsible girl too,” Harriet joined them.

“Let’s change the topic, alright?!” Lily exclaimed. “So, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?”

“I suppose, the last time we were there didn’t end up well for me,” Harriet said.

The adults allow themselves a moment of anger since they all remember how obnoxious the people were the last time they showed themselves to the public eye. Everyone wanted to see The-Girl-Who-Lived. To see their savior without caring too much for anything else. It got so bad that Aurors had to arrive at the scene when one wizard tried to get a closer look at the girl’s scar. Resulting in Harriet, hitting her head hard to the floor, when the old man pushed both of her parents trying to reach her.

Since then, the Potter family has avoided going to public places.

“Don’t worry dear, we will not allow it to happen again,” James said.

“I will call, Amelia and tell her about it,” Sirius said.

“With any luck, we will not have any problems,” Remus said.

Harriet hoped no problems would occur, since the last time she was furious at the whole thing. Even more so, since she couldn’t get her ice cream. But as she remembered her disappointment during that day, a letter brought her attention. It was next to the ones who were from the children, yet it was clear it was not for her. The handwriting, and to whom it belongs, brought concern to her, more than normal since the letter was for her mother.

“Mom, this letter is for you,” Harriet said, as she pointed at the letter on the table.

Everyone stared at it, wondering who could it be. It was then, when Lily saw the name of whom the letter belongs, that she sighed.

“It’s from Severus,” Lily said.

“Snivellus?” The Marauders said.

“What does the bloody Death Eater wants?” James asked.

“Who cares? You should burn the letter, Lily, nothing good could come from it,” Sirius said with a nasty grin on his face.

“Who is he, mom?” Harriet asked, intrigued by the sudden outburst of her father and godfather.

“An old friend of mine,” Lily only said.

Lily felt pain surging from within her heart as the memories of her old friend came to her mind, flooding every corner with sorrow. The last time she saw him was at the trial in which, presumably, he was a spy whose information helped the Order of the Phoenix many times during the war. _How much of it was true?_ Lily didn’t know. Dumbledore, however, claimed that without Severus’s help, they would have lost many lives at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Yet, Lily believed it was not entirely true. Severus killed people during the war, _innocent_ muggles. She knows that for a fact since she was there one night when he did such a hideous crime. Even though he was wearing a mask, she recognized the wand and stance he used to fight the Aurors. Besides, he admitted to it in the trial.

Supposedly, the only way for him to get in the Death Eaters ranks was to kill a muggle person. But that was long before he turned into a spy. Because of that, Lily was having a hard time believing Severus and Dumbledore at all.

 _Why now, Severus? Why are you contacting me now? After all these years?_ Lily thought.

“Mom?” Harriet’s voice brought her down from her dreamland, as she smiled at her daughter.

“It’s nothing love, nothing to worry about.”

Lily read the letter, and for a long period, everything was silent. Lily took her time reading the letter in her hands. Everyone watched nervously the stoic face of the red-haired witch, giving nothing away. _A perfect poker face!_ Harriet thought.

“Eh, Lily?” James asked nervously.

Only a sigh came from the lips of Lily as she stood up and threw the letter into the chimney nearby the living room.

“Alright! Let’s get ready! We have a long day ahead of us!” Lily said, smiling at all of them.

“Mom?” Harriet asked, worried at her mother’s actions.

“Don’t worry sweetie, everything it’s fine! Now, change clothes, dear, got put something cute!”

Harriet looked at her father, who smiled at her, not doing an outstanding job hiding his own concern. “Listen to your mother, Harriet. Get change.”

Harriet huffed at the dismissal but obeyed.

“Alright,” Harriet only said, as she left them alone while muttering something about annoying adults.

Once she left, everyone stared at Lily, who kept her sight on the burning letter.

“Lily, what did the letter say?” James asked.

“It’s Severus, he wants to speak with me, alone.”

“What?!” James said. “What does he want from you?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. He claims he wants to speak with me about what happened during the war. About the whole truth of him turning spy. Only one chance to speak with me, that’s all he wants. Yet, I don’t think I would even believe him if he tells me what he says it’s true… I don’t know anymore.”

“Dumbledore advocated in his favor,” Remus pointed out.

“And what does it matter? Dumbledore is playing his own game at this point. How can you be sure that all of this, is not one of Dumbledore plots?” Sirius said.

“That’s true, Lily, this it’s hard to believe. He had years to contact you, but he does it now, when Harriet it’s about to go to Hogwarts.”

Lily sat next to James and thought about the possibilities of everything they said to her. There was truth in their words, and Lily knew it. But she felt as if she owed to Severus to at least hear him. One time, one chance, besides another reason for it was because of Harriet.

“And that is the reason I want to speak with him. We will not be with Harriet all the time, James. She is going to be there all by herself, next to Dumbledore and Severus.”

“You mean to tell me you trust Severus more, than Dumbledore?” James said, not believing his ears.

“I never said that! But I don’t want to leave our daughter alone there!” Lily exclaimed.

“Then we send her somewhere else! Like Beauxbatons! Or an American School away from them!” James replied.

Lily took a deep breath.

“James, please trust me with this, you know we need as many allies as we can. Voldemort is out there, waiting for the right moment to attack. Allow me this, I need to see him. He was my first friend. If there is any good on him, I will see it. Please?” James stared at Lily with a worried look, yet he couldn’t deny her something like this.

“I understand,” James said with a sigh. “But I don’t want you to be alone with him.”

“Thank you, love,” Lily replied with a kiss. “We’ll think about something.”

Sirius muttered under his breath, as Remus exhaled tiredly, things were going to become interesting soon.

“Let’s talk about this later, shall we? We need to take our beautiful daughter to Diagon Alley,” Lily said.

* * *

Harriet looked at the reflection in the mirror, she blushed slightly at the view in front of her. Her dear mother bought most of her clothes, and they were all _cute_ dresses. Harriet groaned as she inspected the blue dress she had on her. Fairly simple compare to others, elegant and soft. Yet, Harriet wondered when she could buy some more _casual_ clothes. _I miss my jeans._ She thought.

“I mean, I look very cute,” Harriet whispered.

Deciding to move on with her day, she checked on her _summons_ before going out. “[Phantasmagoria] [Elise The Spider Queen] Answer my call,” Harriet ordered, and soon, a ghost appeared before her. It had a bride gown, with a sword encrusted into her chest, a face of melancholy and sorrow reflected upon her face.

Then a huge black widow appeared from one corner of the room. The size of such a spider was bigger than normal, however, it transformed itself into a _lovely_ lady wearing a kimono. Half-spider, half-human. The spider smirked at her, showing all of her teeth to her.

“My little lady, what can I do for you?” The spider queen said.

“My lady, you called for me,” the bride’s spirit said.

“I will go with my family, I leave the protection of my home into your hands. Phantasmagoria, with your Stalker and Spectre job, I want you to monitor the house and the surroundings. Set up magic defenses around it, only a member of my family or myself can go trough them, understood?” Harriet said.

“Your orders, are my only will to keep going on this world,” the ghost said in a weeping voice.

“Ah, uhm, yeah. Alright, Elise, I want your _babies_ all over the home. You will coordinate with Phantasmagoria and set up magic traps. As well, to capture anyone who dares to invade my home. If you capture them, keep them alive for as long as you can, and get as much information from them. Yet kept your children from the sight of my family, and don’t harm anyone of them, understood?”

“Ah, my little lady voice brings joy to me~! I will follow you order with the utmost love and dedication,” Elise the spider said.

“Alright… When I come back, I will device another defence point.”

Harriet sighed, feeling annoyed at the fact she could only use three summon items at once. She has experimented around them, what she found out was how, if she goes beyond her limit. She would lose her items so taking them into consideration. Harriet thought it would be wise to keep two items activated, and left the third option up in the air, in case of an emergency. Although Harriet could use her offensive Arcane abilities, there was one huge weakness when using them and it was Harriet, herself.

Her human-like body couldn’t handle the amount of power. It left her so weak and full of pain. Like burning from inside out. It was horrible.

Yet, while she couldn’t use the extent of her Yggdrasil magic without repercussion. Harriet could use the magic of this world as long as she controlled the power behind them. Harriet noted everything in a small notebook. Her life was on the line, and she doubted there was a reset button. Even at her current level, tier-3 magic might damage her seriously.

So considering all that. Harriet had the next information. She could not use protective or buffing spells on her. She could only have three summons up at the same time. Tier-magic handicaps her little human body, so she needed to only use tier-1 magic to avoid any damage to her, and only use high-tier magic when it was absolutely necessary. Health potions had to be always ready for any emergency. She had to control her power when using this world magic to avoid accidents. And that was pretty much it. Those were the limitations on her as of now. Not bad, if Harriet could be honest.

Harriet could play around with it without a problem.

“I need to improvise, adapt and overcome. Easy.”

Harriet, looking at herself in the mirror, smiled. “Diagon Alley, here I come!”

Arriving at the living, Harriet felt the tension in the air. Her father looked irritated and tired, her mother looked mournful. Sirius seemed like he wanted to fight someone, and Remus looked thoughtful. Again, Harriet felt the pressure in her heart, hating to see her family looking as if something bad has occurred.

“What happen?” She asked fearfully.

Lily immediately changed her posture, hiding her sorrow behind a fake smile. “Oh, my dear, you look so cute!” She said.

“That’s true, you look stunning!” James said.

Harriet frowned at the sudden change of topic. She hated how they treated her. “Mom, what happen?” Harriet asked again.

“Nothing, my dear, nothing happen.”

“That’s a lie, you know?” Harriet pointed out.

“Harriet, we are not lying to you. But you’re too young to know certain things, that’s all,” Remus said.

“We don’t want to lie to you, it’s just the way things are,” Sirius added.

“You know I will eventually find out what happened, right?” Harriet said, to which her father laughed.

“I’m telling you, she gets that from you,” James said, earning a glare from Lily.

“Harriet, my dear, I know you want to know things, but as of right now, it’s too soon for you to know these things.”

Harriet wanted to protest, but a part of her knew she couldn’t fault her mother’s logic. She was in their eyes, an 11-year-old girl. Still, it was infuriating to her. Lily noticed her daughter’s face, she sighed.

“Try to understand us, my dear, we don’t want to involve you in things like this… For now, alright?” Lily said.

Harriet stared at her beloved mother, and with a sigh she let it slide for now. “Okay, mom, for now.” Lily kissed Harriet’s cheeks.

“Then, let’s get going! We have a lot to buy today!”

“Let’s go, everyone! I want to show everyone how cute my daughter is!” James exclaimed.

“Yay! Let’s go! We want ice cream too!” Everyone replied as they followed James, ready to travel to Diagon Alley. Truly, a long day awaits her.

* * *

At Diagon Alley, Harriet and her family had their hands full with every single item the Hogwarts letter said she would need. The girl groaned as she saw the school outfit. It’s been such a long time since she went to school, and the prospect to wear a school skirt again was not something Harriet enjoyed. However, she was excited, there was a lot to learn there, and more importantly. Hogwarts library was one of her goals. So much knowledge lives there.

So, Harriet would endure the whole first-year student role, but perhaps she would enjoy somewhat, _who knows?_

“What else do we need?” Lily asked.

“Ah, a cauldron, and a wand,” Harriet said.

James and Lily stared at each other. The memories of her daughter blowing up their last home were still deep in their minds. Harriet noticed quickly and felt embarrassed about the whole thing.

“I will not blow up anything,” Harriet said, earning the chuckles of both Remus and Sirius.

“It’s not funny!” Harriet said.

“Of course, it’s not funny,” Remus said, smiling.

“Alright, what about this, James, Lily, go with Harriet to Ollivanders, while Remus and I buy the cauldron? This way, Harriet won’t end up destroy half of Diagon Alley,” Sirius said smirking, that however, earned him a kick from Harriet who felt insulted by such a statement. “Not funny, Padfoot! It’s not!” She said embarrassed.

“Sirius, don’t make fun of Harriet’s destructive abilities,” Remus said.

“Mom!” Harriet whined.

“Enough, both of you! Stop bullying my cute daughter! Or she will destroy you!” James exclaimed.

“Father, why have you betrayed me?”

“That’s enough, let’s get your wand,” Lily said, amused by the entire exchange of words.

Harriet and her parents entered a robust place, full of boxes and dust. The girl wondered who would like to work in a place such, but then as if the person in question could read her mind. An old man with crazy hair and even more strange eyes stared at her.

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you, miss Potter,” the man said.

Harriet frowned at such words. “How so? Were you waiting for me?” She asked.

“More than just waiting, miss Potter,” he said.

“Ollivanders, we are here for our daughter’s wand,” James said politely.

Ollivanders grinned at them. “Don’t worry, Lord Potter, there is only one wand for her. Yet, I wonder why, I feel so… Right about this. Curious, very curious.”

“What’s with this guy? He is bloody weird!” Harriet whispered to her mother.

“Harriet Lily Potter! We don’t speak like that!” Lily replied, hissing.

“But it’s true!”

“Here it is, a strange combination indeed! A Holly wand, with a Phoenix core. Curious,” Ollivanders said, wondering about the strange sensation he got from the girl before him.

Harriet truly wanted to leave. The old man unnerved her to no end. So with that in mind, she approached him and slowly took the wand out of his hand. What happened next was hard to explain. A light came down, and Harriet felt the bond in her wand. A link of sorts, but it was not what took her by surprise. The sound of _ding_ and the window of her status with new stats surprised her.

_[Event Completed]_

_Updating Stats._

_Quest Items: (Low-Class Item Holly Wand gained) (Holly Wand Level 1) (Upgradable)_

_Quest Items left: 0/3 (Unlock a New Job and Title by obtaining all three items)_

_Name: Harriet Lily Potter (Aka Galadriel Melkor)_

_One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings. Guildmaster._

_Job: Demon Empress Title (Blocked)_

_Reincarnated Title (Unblocked)_

_New* Sorceress of the New World (Blocked)_

_New* Master of All Magic (Blocked)_

_Arcane Magik Warrior (Blocked)_

_Arcane Loyalist (Unblocked)_

_Residence: Godric’s Hollow (Currently) The Great Tomb of Nazarick (Inaccessible)_

_Alignment: (Blocked)_

_Racial Level: (Blocked)_

_Job Level:_

_New* Sorceress 1_

_Wizard 1_

_Arcanist 5_

_Battle Mage 10_

_Magic Warrior 5_

_Arcane Master 10_

_Others (Blocked because No Racial Level available) (Warrior Job Blocked) (Armored Mage Warrior Blocked) (Warlock Blocked)_

_Ability Chart: (No complete)_

_Arche-Demon Authentic From (Blocked)_

_Resistance: (Blocked) (Human Form vulnerability) (Cursed) (While in human body, Yggdrasil magic harms the user!)_

_“Well, how about that? I have a quest, and items to collect. And new job level, too. Strange, by all means I already surpass the limit of levels of Yggdrasil. Maybe it is because of the Reincarnated Title? But it also proves that I need to level up, until I find how to unlock my full power,”_ Harriet thought.

While she was in deep thought, everyone around her stared at her, worried about her sudden lack of reaction.

“Harriet, dear, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Lily asked. She was death worry for her child. The moment Harriet took the wand, it was as she lost focus around her. Harriet stared at her mother, confused by the sudden question.

“I am fine, mother. Why you ask?”

Lily glanced at James, who had the same look on his face as her.

“I have never seen such a connection between a wand and a user. Marvellous! But then again, such wand is special!” Ollivanders said.

“And why is that?” James asked.

“Lord Potter, I remember every wand I have ever sold. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that your daughter should be destined for this wand, when it’s brother gave her that scar.”

To say both Lily and James found what he said to them reassuring would be a lie. For the longest time, both of them have wanted to keep the whole Voldemort prospect away from Harriet as much as possible. Yet no matter how much they tried, it was hopeless. _How could they do now? What does it actually mean, that their daughter has the same wand as Voldemort?_

“Mom, dad? Look, I have a wand and I have destroyed nothing yet!” Harriet said smiling, trying to defuse the tension.

Harriet wondered why they looked troubled, just one of many things she would have to investigate by herself if necessary.

Then from outside the store, they noticed Remus and Sirius holding a cage with a gorgeous white owl. “Happy Birthday, Harriet!” Sirius yelled, bringing the tension down. A good thing since both her parents looked more relaxed by it all. Yet, Harriet felt as things were only starting for her.

* * *

At the higher hours of the night, in the bedroom where Harriet’s parents sleep, a loud moan of relief could be heard. Lily’s body fell on top of James. Both of their bodies were sweaty, and their nakedness showed the reason for such a thing. The parents of the Girl-Who-Lived weren’t prude when it comes to their sex life. They enjoyed it a great lot, but it was until recently that they could release the stress of the past days. Lily sighed happily, enjoying the soreness in her muscles, especially her husband’s seed inside her.

Giggling, she cuddled with James who kissed her forehead. Enjoying the affection of the love of his life.

“I hope you use the _Muffliato Charm._ I don’t want to wake up Harriet like the last time. We were really loud tonight,” Lily said, chuckling.

“Don’t worry, I used it. After all, I don’t want to traumatize our dear child again,” James said, assuming he used the charm to cancel the noise of their lovemaking.

For a few minutes, none of them said anything. They lay there, relishing in the company of each other.

“Tomorrow Harriet goes to Hogwarts. Can you believe it? Our baby girl, it’s going to school. Away from us,” Lily whispered.

“Yeah, times goes by incredibly fast,” replied James, while hugging Lily tightly.

“I still remember the first time she walked. She looked so happy! Well, perhaps too happy, now that I think about it.”

“That’s truth, she didn’t want me to take a shower with her anymore! It broke my heart!”

“Our daughter is strange, truly.”

“But we love her deeply,” Lily said, smiling.

“That’s true.”

They remained quiet for a while until they approached another topic.

“So, what are you going to do with, Snivellus? Did you agreed to met him?” James asked.

“ _Severus_ , James. His name is Severus, at least call him by his name,” Lily said.

“Alright, alright. Do you agree to meet _Severus?”_

“I haven’t agreed to anything, yet. Not for now at the very leat. I want to write him, but I don’t know what to say to him.”

“Don’t you want to see him?” James asked, confused.

“I don’t know, honestly.”

“With Harriet going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I doubt there is any opportunity for us to meet in any case. Unless I go to Hogwarts. Despite that, I don’t know what to do,” Lily said.

“Take your time, dear. I know you will think of something,” James replied softly.

“What? By the sound of it, you seemed to want me to meet him.”

“Look, I know I was a git in school. I hated him because he was always at your side. I’m not proud of many things I did while in Hogwarts, but I grew out of it, eventually.”

“And even thought, I still don’t like him, and I don’t want you to meet him, I can’t stop you from fixing your friendship with him. Besides, I want to protect Harriet, so if you found in you heart to forgive, _him_. Well, I will tolerate him.”

Lily kissed James, loving the man he has become. “You have changed so much, you know that? I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of myself too,” James said, smirking proudly.

“Shut up,” Lily said as she kissed James.

“What about the idea of giving Harriet a sibling or two?” James said, groaning at the feeling of Lily’s naked body on him.

“I don’t know about _that_!Oh, god, James!” Lily moaned, feeling something stirring inside her.

“Well, I have the night to convince you!” James growled.

And while both parents allowed themselves to enjoy the pleasure of intimacy, in the next room, where their daughter sleeps. Or supposed to. Harriet was wide awake, gawking at the roof, trying to ignore the loud moaning sounds coming from the next room. James and Lily’s mating was always loud and vivid.

“They forgot to mute the room, again.”

“ _Oh god! Yes, harder James!”_

Harriet whimpered at the shouts of her mother. “God, please kill me.”

Harriet’s next day would truly be a big one since Hogwarts awaits for her, and not only the school but what lays inside of it.


End file.
